<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hearth and home by Allyria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114458">hearth and home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyria/pseuds/Allyria'>Allyria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Depression, Found Family, Happy Ending, I just want them to live together and be happy forever okay, I love these soft boys, M/M, heavy use of metaphors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyria/pseuds/Allyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the worst parts of dying, Kravitz privately thinks. The warmth dies with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kravitz only faintly remembers feeling the rush of blood in his veins, the breath in his lungs, the gentle radiant warmth of his own skin—everything within him coming together to make warm, vibrant life. After his death, Kravitz has lost all of that heat, and the chill of death now clings as closely as the suits he wears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is one of the worst parts of dying, Kravitz privately thinks. The warmth dies with you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long time since his mother held him and shared her warmth during cold winter nights, sitting with him tucked in her arms as she sang to him. He would sing along with her, in those days, his own song a childish imitation of the voice he loved so dearly as he gave her his own warmth in return. A tiny furnace, his mother had called him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re so warm, my darling, my sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, scooping him up and drawing him close until he insisted that he was</span>
  <em>
    <span> too old for cuddling, mother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wishes now that he’d let her cuddle him as much as she wanted, but he supposes regrets are just part of being dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And at the beginning, he hadn’t even noticed the chill sinking into his skin. After all, he could still feel the warmth around him, and that hasn’t changed even to this day. He can feel the searing spark of a stray ember on his skin. He knows the brush of a Scorching Ray that comes too close for comfort, and the way that his dark hair and black robes heat too quickly in the light of the sun of the Material Plane. He can feel the fire roaring in a hearth, and the flickering flame of a candle, and the dying embers of a campfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes it tricker, Kravitz thinks now. It masks the cold clinging to him sometimes, so that even he forgets. And he had been distracted back then, too. There had been a new life to get used to, and a new and fascinating job as a bounty hunter for the Goddess of Death. Coping with all of that had been difficult enough, and then he had needed to learn the ropes of a whole new branch of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to focus on being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold when you’re dealing with being </span>
  <em>
    <span>very dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learned after the first time he felt the Raven Queen’s touch against his cheek, fingers brushing like feathers across skin. Gentle and soft and motherly, but colder than they ought to be from someone that moves with such life. He hadn’t been surprised—why shouldn’t the Goddess of Death feel as cold as the grave? He hadn’t realised that he had been remade in her image until some time after this careful touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, all it takes is a blush. A while after her chilled touches had become routine to him came his first hunt, and it had not gone well. He had endured her soft teasing, which had still made him blush—he had been sure the colour had risen in his cheeks—but he would have felt the burn in under his skin from embarrassment, had he been alive. It was only then that he had noticed the absence, and he had quickly excused himself, gone to his own little corner of the Astral Plane, and quietly freaked out in the face of a loss he hadn’t even noticed until that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz knows that he’ll never have the chance to come back to life. He’s come to terms with that over the years. He has his own existence now, and a mortal life means very little compared to the life he’s built for himself. He has a boss who’s more like family, a job that keeps him on his toes, and time to travel and see all the places he had never managed to go in life.  He’s seen lifetimes upon lifetimes of things that he never dreamed of, and he’s happy with what he has now. Yet even now—years and years later—Kravitz can’t help but feel like something is missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, here he is decades down the line, standing by his queen, and there is no living warmth within either of them. A queen with a crown of feathers, with eyes glowing crimson under a skeletal beak of a mask, with limbs too light and too long to belong to the living, with hair flowing in liquid shadows over her shoulders, with a cloak of obsidian feathers. And next to her, a reaper made of bone and cloth and blade and spirit, with eyes like the embers of a fire that would never exist within him again. Both of them absorb the chill of the Astral Plane and carry it with them—a ball-and-chain that Kravitz will never escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses the warmth so much that it aches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes to lingering in the Material Plane, sometimes, when the loss becomes too much to carry. He manifests a human form and finds a nearby beach where he can feel the warm sand against his back and the sun on his face. He lays there for hours, letting the sun bake its heat into his skin. He knows that when he steps into the Astral Plane, he brings sand in his cloak and the smell of the ocean in his hair. Kravitz is sure that the Raven Queen can feel the last bits of heat dissipating into the chill of his home as she embraces him when he returns. She never asks about where he goes, even though he can see that she wants to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appreciates her waiting more than he can ever say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to feel...warm again,” he whispers one day, when he finally tells her where he’s been going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His queen sighs. She  reaches over and carefully tucks one of his dreadlocks behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you told me, my raven. You must know that. But I hate to see you so unhappy.” Her hand draws him closer, and he finds himself leaning into a sharp shoulder cloaked in inky feathers. Long arms wrap around him, pulling the edges of her cloak with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother and child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz closes his eyes and lets himself be held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not—” He stops. His fingers sink into the feathers by his face, and he takes a moment to think. To breathe. His queen remains silent and lets him find the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhappy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he continues. “I think I’m just...unsettled. Sometimes. Maybe a little lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand scratches gently at his scalp while the other continues to hold him tight. Kravitz is glad for the arms around him. He feels ready to fall apart at any moment—to crumble into ashes and blow away into nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” his queen says, and he can feel that she means it, that it’s true. “If you need anything at all from me, you’ll let me know, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the stern tone that makes him say, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the way that she’s holding him, the way that she’s listening, and the love running underneath all of the hard steel of her voice that makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Kravitz visits every beach he can find in the Material Plane. Sometimes he invites his queen to come with him when he can’t stand the idea of being alone with his own thoughts and the loneliness threatens to swallow him whole. She calls it “tea time,” and she seems to delight in bringing along a dainty skull-patterned china set for them to drink piping hot tea from. It’s her way of warming him from the inside, he thinks, and he always finds his smiles all the more genuine on those days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never tells her this, but he’s sure she knows. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, everyone! </p><p>This is the first fic I've written in a very long time. I've written the whole thing, but I'm still doing a bit of editing, so I'll post chapters as I finish working on them. I had intended to write a short one-shot to get me back in the habit of writing, but it turned into this 22,000 word monstrosity, so finishing this has been an interesting journey. I'll post the first two chapters today, and I'll be back with the rest soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz takes on one hell of a bounty hunt and meets Taako for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kravitz hasn’t had a bounty this high in a long time. They’re all worth quite a bit to the Raven Queen, but the dwarf cleric? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifty-seven deaths</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifty-seven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That has to be some kind of record. Most people only ever manage one death. Necromancers only tend to make it to two, for the most part. Kravitz is quite proud of his work and the fact that no one he has encountered in his job has ever made it to three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a little surprised that the dwarf seems to be one of Pan’s, too. For a god as connected to life as Pan is, he’s very good about letting things go when the time comes, and his followers tend to be the same. At least, Pan is alright when it comes to people. Kravitz has his suspicions about the god’s strangely sturdy orchids; however, that’s neither here nor there, and as fascinating as Pan’s ability to keep his flora flourishing is, it’s not what Kravitz is here for today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz considers the contagious crystals spreading around the strange lab and quickly arrives at a plan that he’s pretty sure will be as effective as it is hilarious. Hilarious for Kravitz, anyways. It’s always a riot messing with necromancers, and honestly?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifty-seven deaths. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The cleric has earned it, as far as Kravitz is concerned.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy enough to impersonate Pan—Kravitz was a bard a long time ago and has always had a talent for accents—but he’ll have to be careful. Choosing words is always more difficult than choosing voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merle, listen,” he says in Pan’s soft voice, “you have to trust me.” When Merle looks wary, Kravitz feels frustrated sigh gathering in his metaphorical lungs. He holds it in—barely. “It's me, Pan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see Merle’s confusion. He can see him hesitate. Kravitz pushes harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to grab the crystal,” Kravitz says. “You can stop this room from getting crystallized! You can save your friends! Grab the crystal!”</span>
</p><p><span>Finally, </span><em><span>finally, </span></em><span>Merle stretches out a hand, and Kravitz thinks, </span><em><span>Gotcha. </span></em><span>He can already see himself in his downtime, stretched out under the midday sun with sand between his toes and warmth on his skin.</span> <span>He allows himself to get a little dramatic with an accent, slipping into a cockney he’d often imitated in life when he says, “Oh, well, this is gonna be a lot easier than I thought.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Of course, there’s a saying about chickens and premature counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s a whole lot of screaming going on as Merle’s right arm is devoured by the crystal. Then Magnus’ axe gets in on the party and there’s more screaming and more confused rambling as the group tries to decide whether or not there’s going to be any chopping going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz’s vote is a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but no one asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Pan lie to me?” Merle cries plaintively, and then realises, “Oh, it wasn’t Pan, was it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These words of wisdom are Merle’s last as a two-armed man. The fighter’s axe comes down. Merle is down one arm but still alive. Kravitz is still down one bounty and feeling very down on his luck. These boys don’t seem like particularly wily necromancers in the way he would expect, but they’re apparently still going to put up a decent fight. He shelves his beach vacation day and goes back to the drawing board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the end, Merle’s crystallized, hacked-off arm comes in...handy. Kravitz forms a golem body out of the arm and some spare tourmaline and goes for take two. Gearing up for another go, he enters this new form only to find a room full of his bounties parlayzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s almost disappointed. And a little overdressed, so to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is hardly fair,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He should have thought that accent through. It’s not his favourite, but the bard in him insists on a little drama, and now he’s stuck with it. He can wallow in regret when everyone’s nice and cozy in the Eternal Stockade where they belong.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz reaches with his magic and pulls out a shining tome made of golden light where his bounties are recorded. He finds Merle, Magnus, and Taako quickly...and then he looks up Carey and Killian. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them aren’t necromancers. That’s a nice surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like you two aren’t on the naughty list,” he tells the ladies, snapping that golden book shut before it vanishes again. He says to the others, “So it looks like it’s just the three of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a one way trip back to the Astral Plane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robot with them shifts slightly, and Kravitz’s attention swings to it. He cocks his head to the side and digs a bit deeper into his arcane senses, because now that he’s looking, it feels a lot like there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>in there. He’s never seen necromancers use robots to contain souls, but he guesses that there’s a first time for everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, technology</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he muses. The paperwork is going to be a nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he says, and pulls out the glowing book one last time, trailing through the lists. Then, he hits the jackpot. “Oh, make that the four of you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus tries to talk him out of it, tells him he’s got the wrong guy, as if he hasn’t heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. He can’t help but slip into something a little more sarcastic to suit the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s no way you’d be fibbin’ about this,” he says, laying the accent on especially thick. If this crystal construct had eyes, he would be rolling them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they’re fighting, and in the depths of a crystallized lab and in the middle of the biggest bounty hunt he’s ever worked, Kravitz meets Taako. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf makes an impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thug, what’s your name? I’m about to tentacle your dick!” the elf yells, grinning wickedly, and every gear in Kravitz’s brain grinds to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glad he’s basically made of crystal, because freezing in place seems a little less odd when you’re made of rock instead of flesh. By the time his mind catches up with the situation, the elf is still rambling and those damned Evard’s tentacles are slithering out through the forest of crystals. He’s absolutely not mentioning </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this in the paperwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you heard me! I didn’t stutter,” the elf says with that shark-like smile, and gods, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It makes Kravitz feel like he can’t remember how to have a conversation anymore. His bounty hunts usually involve a lot more screaming and a lot less chatting. The entire situation has gone so far off the rails that he can’t even see the track anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Kravitz,” he says. It’s possibly the least intimidating and the most embarrassing thing he could have said, but it’s the only thing he can think of in the face of all of this...well, all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation, tentacles and all, only gets weirder. He’s pretty sure he even blushes a couple times, despite himself, and he will never admit that aloud to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s also some sort of unicorn-bicorn construct—Gary? Garold? Garyl?—that lets a heavily paralyzed Magnus move to block what Kravitz </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a solid, death-dealing blow to Merle, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what is going on? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how that worked out, like, with physics,” Kravitz says, a little distress leaking into his voice, accent almost slipping. He doesn’t even have time to think about what he wants to say at this point. It all just flows out. “I’m, like, trying to figure out how that worked and I can’t seem to make sense of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Taako is eating a part of Merle’s crystalized arm with some kind of magic fork and Kravitz is </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Things haven’t gone this badly for him since his first decade as a reaper. He feels like he’s on the verge of an epic breakdown. This whole situation is just one nightmare after another, and it’s all gone tits-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is wrong with the three of you?” he yells. “You guys are fucked up! That’s some—that’s some sick shit! Oh god,” he mutters,  “I’ve got to re-group. You all—I promise you the next time we meet, you’re coming with me. I’m taking you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz thinks maybe he’ll grab a quick cup of tea, calm down, and try again. If the tea doesn’t work, he’ll have to add a little whiskey and start at step one again until his heart stops going a mile a minute. Being drunk couldn’t possibly make this situation any fucking weirder. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a lovely cup of lemon tea and a few biscuits (and a finger of whiskey for good measure), Kravitz feels ready to deal with this monstrous situation once more. Or at least, as ready as he’ll ever be when it comes to these people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the Raven Queen’s Shitlist Squad doesn’t seem ready, and he really doesn’t have the time or the energy to wait this out. He decides to make a quick call from the Eternal Stockade, and he decides to use the mirror that Magnus has with them as a makeshift communication device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so, so tired, and it takes more effort than it should to pull himself together. He should have had another glass of whiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>aren't that sharp, are you?” he asks, the accent still regretted but still firmly in place. “Still having some trouble cracking this nut, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha can almost hear Magnus puff up like an irate bird. He can’t see him, because Magnus apparently assumes that the mirror is an audio-only deal. Kravitz has no idea how these boys have escaped death so many times, because they’re certainly not demonstrating any incredible competence so far, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>credible </span>
  </em>
  <span>competence for that matter. Just a whole lot of incredible luck and bizarre...solutions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hold on,” Magnus says defensively, “there’s three of us, we work individually! We're not a hive mind! Like, I would say at least one of us has a solid grasp, one of us is halfway there, and probably one of us just started paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle, clearly the third option, says, “I’ve gotta ask a question, mirror. Who's the fairest of them all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz, unwillingly of the way Taako has intricately braided his long golden hair to fit under the helmet of his protective suit, answers, “It’s certainly not you, my man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone—it sounds like Taako—laughs loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus finally figures out that he can use the mirror to talk face to face, and Kravitz can see the three highest bounties he’s ever hunted staring at him blankly and waiting for him to put the puzzle pieces together for them. Kravitz sighs deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me break this down for you,” he says slowly, while Magnus nods. “That nerd is a necromancer, and necromancy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re not fans of that over here, where I come from.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. And where is that?” Magnus says, and oh, shit, he’s serious. Sort of. He continues talking, and he seems to think Kravitz </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Death. It’s time for a proper introduction. Then maybe he can get this shitshow back on the road, take a couple of bounties, and kick his feet up for the night. The paperwork is still going to be torturous, but at least he can put that off for a day or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you’re not too far off. I’m Kravitz. Charmed,” he says. He would offer a handshake if he weren’t on the other side of a mirror. They may be a bunch of necromancers, but it’s only good manners to offer. There are things that live on even in death, after all. Manners may as well be one of them. He continues, “Some people call me Death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people call you a space cowboy,” Magnus says, with the air of someone who thinks he’s told a hilarious joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not intimidated by me at all, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looks slightly guilty as he says, “...No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as I said, some people call me Death. In some societies, I’m called the Grim Reaper. I like that one,” Kravitz confesses. He really does. It’s nice and dramatic. “I’m a bounty hunter for the Raven Queen, the goddess of the natural order of life and death. I hunt down wayward souls that escape from the Astral Plane, and souls that escape Eternal Stockade, where I put them after they’re captured. I dole out punishment for anybody who breaks the natural laws of life and death, and I've gotta tell you, this laboratory is a veritable piñata of punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can finally get down to business. He lists off a myriad of crimes—Lucas, Taako, Magnus, and all the way to Merle </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Highchurch with his fifty-seven deaths. Lucas, at least, knows what he’s done. Magnus, Merle, and Taako seem very confused, and they continue to argue. It only frustrates Kravitz even more. He feels his human form start to slip, feels the flesh fade away to reveal the gleaming bone underneath. His red eyes begin to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus opens his mouth. He clearly wants to say something, but he seems to think better of it. His teeth come together with a click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako, however, circles a long finger in a gesture at Kravitz and says, “You know, I will say, if you wanted to lure me in there, you should've stayed handsome, my fella.” His smirk is infuriating and—somehow—frustratingly charming, and it lights a spark in Kravitz’s chest for a brief moment. Kravitz clearly needs to get out more if he’s this flustered by a target, no matter how pretty that target might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough!” he growls. He can’t tell if he’s blushing or if he’s flushed with anger, but the colour must be there even if the heat under his skin is not. “I want to know your answer. Are you coming with me or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then—because that’s the way his luck is going today, apparently—everything goes tits-up for Kravitz </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he gets thrown around like a ragdoll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking Legion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lab is a bitch of a situation. Legion almost escapes the Eternal Stockade, but Taako, Merle, and Magnus save him. They save the world. Kravitz owes them everything, so it’s an easy decision to give them a chance. He takes the bounty off of them, but Noelle and Maureen will still have to go. They don’t deserve what’s happened to them, and the boys aren’t happy. Neither is Kravitz, if he’s being perfectly honest, but he can’t think of a way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme ask you a question,” Taako says.  “Would you kill somebody whose soul was still in their body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, of course not, I—” Kravitz stops and sighs. “If, under the right circumstances—if it means collecting a soul that belongs to the Astral Plane then yes, it’s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But their souls have found new bodies!” Taako argues, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Just because they happen to be mechanical doesn’t mean that that life is any less valid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Kravitz is given a reason to let them go, even if he has to at least pretend that he tried not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Raven Queen is big on justice, but she’s also fond of a good bet, and there’s not a whole lot of justice at stake here, when you get right down to it. So Kravitz lets them gamble, draws a card, and sees the look on Magnus’ face when he draws </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kravitz has fallen to the vice of gambling often enough that he knows all the tricks in the book. How to trick shuffle a deck. How to read an opponent. How to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But this is a game that Kravitz doesn’t really want to win. He pretends he doesn’t see Magnus’ sleight of hand and lets him flash the jack of diamonds at Kravitz.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems fitting somehow. Diamonds and crystals. Kravitz’s day has been filled with sharp edges and sharper words, and he is ready for it to be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Noelle and the boys walk away. </span>
</p><p> <span>Maureen still comes with him in the end, but she’s ready. She’s seen too much and she knows that it’s time for her to go. Kravitz steps into the Astral Plane and feels...not warm, but calm. Satisfied. Settled. It feels like a victory.</span></p><p>
  <span>And he will carry with him a single spark of warmth from all of this. He clings to Taako’s voice, musical and odd and, above all, overflowing with mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I will say, if you wanted to lure me in there, you should have stayed handsome, my fella.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No one has called him handsome in a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I got the wrong arm for Merle, NO ONE TELL ME.</p><p>Go watch   <a href="https://youtu.be/5VkwtOcxqDc">littledigits' animation</a>  of Taako on youtube, because that absolutely inspired me with the "you should have stayed handsome" line. It's so perfect!</p><p>Also, Kravitz was absolutely a bard in his lifetime. He wanted to be a conductor and he has a major flair for the dramatic. It fits too well for him to have been anything else. This also, to me, means that he actually is good at accents and Griffin is the one who might not be so great at them. So this version of Kravitz is a talented mimic when it comes to voices and accents both with and without the use of magic and no, you cannot change my mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz and Taako go to the Chug 'n' Squeeze and have a candid conversation about normal amounts of death (as well as a few other things).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kravitz never thought he would see Taako again. He thought one last brush with death (or at least her reaper) would reign him and his friends in. It didn’t. Refuge is a problem, and it’s a problem that the Raven Queen can’t ignore. Kravitz clearly either underestimated the group’s bravery or overestimated their intelligence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako brings him to a pottery class, and Kravitz starts leaning towards the latter. Of all the places Kravitz might have chosen to have this conversation about Refuge, this never would have even made the list. He really hopes Taako isn’t testing his clay-sculpting capabilities, because it’s not going to end well for either of them. He definitely shouldn’t have worn his good suit for this, and Taako’s way too dolled up for Kravitz to be accidentally flinging clay at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Taako lets him drop the accent—thank the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and they sit down and have an honest chat. Apparently Taako chose the Chug ‘n’ Squeeze because, even after all that blustering, he’s at least a little afraid of Kravitz, and meeting in public seemed like a good idea. His red Umbra Staff lies within arms’ reach, and he looks appropriately wary in a way that he certainly wasn’t the first time they’d met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna attack you, Taako,” says Kravitz. “I don't actually have a contract out on you, or Merle, or Magnus or anybody in Refuge. I'm just trying to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it, because I've been hunting for a good long time, and I've never known anyone who has bent the laws as much as you have. So I'm just trying to understand what makes you guys so special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at what I’m sculpting here,” he says, and Kravitz is completely thrown by the change in subject. The pottery class instructor wanders over, also confused, but that’s mostly because Taako is making a bowl instead of a vase. He cares enough to argue about it, apparently. Kravitz has no earthly or unearthly idea of why it matters, but Taako smooths things over and starts making the required vase. The instructor turns around and Taako winks at Kravitz. His vase is quickly formed back into a bowl. Kravitz laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your renegade spirit, there,” says Kravitz, still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what I want to talk to you about,” Taako says. He points a red-lacquered nail at the shape of his bowl. “Okay, so. You see how it kind of curves up on each side, and in the middle, there's like a whole big flat part. Right? That's where most people fall into. Lot of people are in this area, right here. And people like you who are charged with sort of keeping the status quo—</span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the people that you need to worry about, the people in the middle of the bowl. The people who are down the middle, they're always gonna be here on the flat part, and as long as you keep them under control and as long as you keep the herd thin there, it'll be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's always gonna be edge cases, is what I'm saying. There's always gonna be people on the fringe that don't necessarily adhere to whatever rules you set out for yourself. That's everywhere in the universe, in every plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz thinks about this for a couple of minutes, sorting things out, thinking of what to say. Everyone else in the centre of the bowl, and Taako and his companions on the edge, ready to go any direction, to do whatever it takes, to wander the outskirts and bend a few laws to do what has to be done. An exception to the rules. If Taako is anything, it’s certainly that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You explained a little of what you all are doing here,” Kravitz says eventually, “and it sounds important, but the fact that I've visited you as much as I have means this line of work is just preposterously dangerous. So why are you doing this, Taako? Why don’t you find a safer career?” Kravitz asks softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako’s hands pause in his sculpting, and he goes quiet for a moment. His long ears tilt downwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I'm worried no one else will have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of freezing, crushing silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was...a very honest answer.”</span>
</p><p><span> “Well, I mean, that's the truth. If I can't be honest at the Chug and Squeeze then I—frankly, my man, I don't know where I can.” Taako avoids Kravitz’s eyes and goes back to sculpting his bowl. It’s already nearly perfect. Kravitz suspects he’s only fiddling now. “What else am I gonna do? As far as anybody else knows, my career as a chef is over. Nobody wants an adventurer who's got as little experience as I'd have, going in. I can't put any of </span><em><span>this,</span></em><span>” he gestures vaguely at the bracer on his arm,</span> <span>“in my resume, it'll look like scribbles! So that's out. I don't have a lot of job prospects on that front. So here I am.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Taako looks so dejected, so dulled by this admission, and he’s unnaturally still but for the hands still shaping the clay in front of him. Kravitz sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can certainly understand that,” he says. “I was given a pretty...difficult choice when I was faced with the career of being a bounty hunter for the goddess of death. I didn't grow up wanting to be that, of course.” He laughs lightly, and the corners of Taako’s lips twitch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who does?” Taako says, almost smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz takes a deep breath and says quietly, “I wanted to be a conductor.” He hasn’t told anyone this since he died, other than the Raven Queen. It feels private—a dream that never made its way out of his head and into reality. “Unfortunately, you know, life finds a way...or death, I guess. The goddess of death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this case, specifically, yeah. Death,” Taako wryly, and he sounds a little lighter now that they’ve moved on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz goes back to trying to find out what he can about their situation so he can at least go to bat for them at some point in the future. It may be a bit pessimistic, but he assumes they’ll run into a spot of trouble again with the Raven Queen, and that spot has the potential—nay, the probability—to grow very, very quickly into a large stain of a problem. Taako seems a lot less pessimistic considering the death counts in question, but he’s hoping they go back to the “usual amount of death.” Kravitz assumes this is a little higher than the general average but a lot closer to being in balance, so he lets that one go. Sometimes, you have to pick your battles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the one with the bowl in front of him, for example. That’s one he’s never going to win. Taako seems to have other ideas and reaches out towards him. A little spark lights in Kravitz’s chest when Taako places his warm hands over his to help him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, boy, howdy, that is a clammy one,” Taako says, and the little spark dies as quickly as it came. Taako, oblivious, continues to assure him that a situation like Refuge won’t happen again. Kravitz just quietly draws his hands back from the clay (from Taako), but he can’t bring himself to leave just yet, even as a block of ice settles in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get work out of the way, at least, and Kravitz finds that he really likes being with Taako. They go for a walk and Kravitz mostly just listens. The elf will talk about anything and everything. He complains about Merle’s plant obsession because, “my dude, you would not </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>the amount of dirt he tracks into our place, and it’s like, two mulch bags and a rose bush away from a garden in there, you hear me?”, and he complains about the wood shavings that Magnus leaves on the coffee table  and in the couch cushions from his whittling, and he complains about someone named Angus being a brat. There’s the hint of a smile in the corners of his lips the entire time. Kravitz knows that the complaining is for show. Taako likes these people, even if he won’t say it outright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of Taako seems to be that way. The flashy clothes, the flowing movements, and even the way Kravitz has seen him fight. It’s in his nature to make the biggest impact, Kravitz thinks. A firework against the night sky. Bright, attention-grabbing, and beyond beautiful. Even the elf’s clothing tonight is a masterclass in showmanship, all deep violets and royal blues, flowing and glimmering with little points of silver when the light catches the fabric just right. His wizard’s hat is wide and dripping with strands of glass beads and pearls, and the underside of the brim is a perfect replica of the night sky. There are silver beads braided into his hair, more elaborate by far than it looked in the lab. A touch of makeup makes his skin shimmer, and the overall effect is the kind of ethereal beauty that Kravitz can’t look away from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his voice plays into the image. Kravitz really likes listening to Taako’s voice, probably more than he should. He likes the way it rises and falls like the tide, pitch all over the place and volume a little louder than necessary until he drops into a low murmur that’s meant for only Kravitz to hear. It’s enough to keep him listening intently, trailing beside Taako and hoping that the elf doesn’t notice the way Kravitz is trapped watching how he talks with his hands. Then Kravitz is distracted again, caught up searching for patterns in the freckles on Taako’s face. He doesn’t even realise that he hasn’t really said anything for a while until Taako falls silent and starts squinting at him suspiciously. It’s possible Kravitz has been staring for too long. It’s also possible he hasn’t interacted with living people for too long and has no idea how not to moon over pretty boys like a complete buffoon. He doesn’t get out a lot anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is—is something wrong?” Kravitz asks. Taako continues to look at him like a bug under a magnifying glass, and by the goddess, Kravitz has </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>been starting for too long. He fidgets with the buttons on his vest and tries not to panic. Then Taako’s lips twist up into a little smirk. Infuriating. Charming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I’m fascinating,” Taako says with a dismissive wave of his hand, his long ears twitching, “and I’m a big fan of Taako Time, don’t get me wrong, but, uh, you haven’t said anything for like, an hour, and you gotta give me somethin’ to work with here, handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz knows he’s blushing, even if he can’t feel the heat that should come with it. He has no idea how to reply. The truth (</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just really love the sound of your voice, please never stop talking) </span>
  </em>
  <span>is extremely embarrassing to admit, and also pretty intense for a first date. Assuming this even counts as a date. He really hopes it’s a date, and Kravitz searches desperately for a believable lie that won’t scare Taako away before Kravitz can even convince him to give it a try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Taako stands there, face unreadable, hands twisting the end of his long braid, ears trembling under his hat of stars, and Kravitz realises that Taako is nervous. He probably thinks Kravitz has been tuning him out, which is the last thing he wants Taako to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz takes a somewhat shaky breath and admits, “I like listening to you,” and then, after another deep breath, “Talk, I mean. I like listening to you talk. You have a really...nice voice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako barks out a laugh, and Kravitz is almost thankful for the chill that clings to him because his face would have been on fire otherwise. Small blessings from the Raven Queen. And maybe a few from his mother if his dark complexion manages to hide the blush entirely. He doubts it, but an undead reaper can dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That a question or a compliment?” Taako asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A compliment,” Kravitz says. “And...I didn’t really have anything to say? I mean, your life is a whole lot more interesting than mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako snorts. It’s an ugly, inelegant sound. Kravitz loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, my fine skeletal friend, are a reaper. How is that not, like, the coolest shit that has ever happened to you?” Taako flicks his braid back over his shoulder. His long, pointed ears have stilled, other than the occasional twitch forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re using our first...encounter as a standard, then maybe. But honestly, it tends to be a lot of over-confident, under-competent necromancers. And, well, a handful of liches who think they’re a lot smarter than they really are,” Kravitz says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako cackles far too loudly. The little ember in Kravitz’s chest is back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but listen, I wanna know about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny </span>
  </em>
  <span>shit you deal with on the job. Not, like, the boring day-to-day junk.” Taako pauses. “Are you allowed to tell me? Or is it, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could tell you, but I’d have to kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Cuz I’m liking where I’m at with the whole alive thing, and I’d really like to keep that goin’ for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz laughs and says, “No, I’m, uh—I’m allowed to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then, hit me, hot stuff.” He smiles, and there’s a little gap between his front teeth that Kravitz finds endlessly endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kravitz says, struggling valiantly against </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> blush, “I distinctly remember someone threatening to...oh, what was it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tentacle my dick?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako exhales quickly, like he’s trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoo, boy,” Taako says, hands on his hips. “Yeah, I’ll own that one. That was a good goof. But, you know, we’ve kinda circled on back to me, which—if you remember—was the opposite of the point here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz tips his head in acknowledgement and thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I don’t have your flair for storytelling, but...buckle up, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am buckled in,” Taako says. “There’s like, ten different buckles on this bitch. Let’s get up to 88 miles per hour, baby, it’s flashback time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz smiles and decides on a bounty that he thinks Taako might like to hear about, mostly because the Raven Queen has never let him forget about it. He blames her for it. She blames his terrible luck. They’ve agreed to disagree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever fought a drunken zombie hoard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taako says, clutching at Kravitz’s sleeve, “which is why you’re going to tell me all about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got sent out for a run-of-the-mill necromancer, but he was well into the whiskey when I got there. Absolutely sloshed,” Kravitz says. “He told me it was ‘just, like, eight little corpses, no big deal’ and then tried to bribe me with what was left of his whiskey—which wasn’t much—and then when that didn’t work, he, um…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako nudges him in the ribs with a very pointy elbow, nearly losing his Umbra Staff in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He offered to build me a...companion. I believe his exact words were,” and Kravitz slips into the necromancer’s strong Fantasy Long Island accent, “‘Ya wanna corpse hooker? I can make one for ya if we just let this all slide, buddy.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako absolutely shrieks with laughter. </span>
</p><p><span>“I’m glad you find it funny, because </span><em><span>I </span></em><span>definitely didn’t at the time. He went into excruciating detail about...</span><em><span>potential</span></em> <em><span>features </span></em><span>he could add. I’m pretty sure the only reason I didn’t immediately cut him down was because I was in shock. Once he realised he had to actually fight me, those eight corpses came out of the woodwork and things got a little sticky. Turns out if you let revived corpses drink with you, you end up with uncoordinated, lumbering messes that end up vomiting black sludge onto a reaper’s favourite suit when he comes knocking.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me that’s as gross as it sounds,” Taako wheezes, flapping his hands helplessly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to throw the suit away. I mean, it’s only a construct, but I felt like I could smell it every time I looked at that jacket, so it had to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for sure, for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the time I got to the necromancer, he’d finished off the last of the whiskey and asked if I could just come back tomorrow after he went ‘corpse shopping’ and he brought up the offer for a ‘companion’ again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The corpse hooker,” Taako gasps out between laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not repeating that. I’m pretty sure no one should say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Corpse hooker!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taako says loudly, startling a passerby wearing a Bureau of Balance uniform. Kravitz shushes him quickly, but that only sets Taako off into a new fit of giggles. It’s ridiculously cute. His nose crinkles up and the smattering of freckles moves with it, as if to rearrange stars into new constellations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz is spending too much time staring at Taako if he’s already thinking in bad poetry lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Kravitz continues loudly over Taako’s snickering, “he was too drunk to fight properly. Tripped over an ottoman and face-planted into the floor. One scythe swing later, he’s in the Eternal Stockade and I’ve still got that smell burned into my nostrils.” Kravitz pauses, then decides to admit, “It was actually my first bounty. Turns out the Raven Queen thought it would be a nice easy one. Which it was. Mostly. Other than the sludge, and...you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The corpse hooker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no…It wasn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kravitz says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, that’s like, something you gotta custom order, right? Did he ask you if you wanted that for here or to go?” Taako’s eyes light up with what Kravitz can only describe as horrified glee. “Wait. Oh my god. Is that something necromancers </span>
  <em>
    <span>do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pretty Woman but with corpses? Just, you know, dead Julia Roberts luring in Richard Gere so the necromancer can steal his fortune? Is this, like, a whole side business you have to crack down on, good cop-bad cop style with the feather queen? I love it. I’m writing the script now. Next box office hit, easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not, no. And I don’t think I could handle that every day. I think it was just that one very strange, very drunk necromancer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Taako is still smiling, and Kravitz feels a little drunk himself. The wine from earlier and Taako’s laugh and Taako’s smile and Taako’s everything is enough to make him feel a little loopy. He starts wondering what it will take to get Taako to laugh like that again. Then he catches that thought as it passes by and crushes it quickly. No more wine for him tonight. He doesn’t want to know what his terrible poetry would look like when he’s blackout drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep talking for at least another hour, maybe longer. Kravitz loses track of the time. Taako is almost glowing in the fading light, his eyes bright and glittering, and Kravitz is captivated. He’s having more fun than he expected to have tonight, and Taako is great at conversation. He’s great at making Kravitz talk, too, when he feels like Kravitz is going too long with only single-syllable answers and agreeable hums. Taako fills the gaps with rambling while Kravitz thinks things through, because Kravitz is great at silence but Taako just isn’t. By the time Taako circles back around from his loosely-related tangents, Kravitz has thought about what he wants to say. It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>works.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night draws to a close, Kravitz finally voices the question that he’s most nervous to know the answer to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taako, I want to know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this call for business or pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako is silent for a few terrifying seconds. </span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah, I mean, a little bit of both,” Taako says at last. “I– I, uh, for sure didn't want to be dragged to hell or whatever it is you do, but, like, I love your style.</span> <span>Not crazy about the sort of cold clamminess of the skin, but like, yeah, you know, it's been a while out here.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Kravitz’s breath catches in his throat. He’s still cold, chilled to the core, but he can’t help but think of burning sand at his back and the baking sun overhead, even as the evening falls around them, because he can hear Taako letting him </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>date. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kravitz hasn’t had a date in so long that he’s pretty sure the Raven Queen has a bet going with Lady Istus. When Death and Fate are betting on your love life, you know you’ve either hit rock bottom or you’re in for something truly spectacular. Kravitz has always hoped for the latter, but he’s never seen any sign of it until now. He’s not sure which goddess is coming out on top with this bet, but he certainly feels like he’s won something here. </span>
</p><p><span>But then, because his luck is awful, Kravitz senses something. A strange necrotic energy. Something powerful. He takes a step back from Taako and lets his human form melt into a skeletal frame as his cloak billows up around him. As he pulls his scythe from the ether, he faintly hears Taako say what sounds suspiciously like, “</span><em><span>Love</span></em> <em><span>it</span></em><span>,” but he doesn’t have time to deal with that at the moment. </span></p><p>
  <span>“There’s something here,” Kravitz says urgently. “There’s something here, Taako, it was—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel it, too!” says Taako, and wow, forget the necrotic energy, because Taako is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>flirting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz is suddenly very, very happy that he’s already gone skeletal, because he’s sure he would be blushing as red as the Umbra Staff hanging over Taako’s arm. But there’s more important things. Like the fact that apparently there’s a lich or spirit somewhere nearby. When he turns his back to look around, Taako’s Umbra Staff nearly kills him, and it kind of changes the tone of the date beyond redemption. He hates to ask Taako if he’s harbouring a lich, but after the death count Taako has, Kravitz doesn’t really want to rule it out. For a split second—for just a flash of a moment—he hates his job.  Ending the first date with an interrogation is a pretty stellar way to ensure there won’t be a second one. Kravitz assumes he’ll never see Taako again after this, and there’s not much hope in him when he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Taako says, “I think you'll definitely be seeing me again, for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz is forever going to use being a skeleton as the reason that he looks like a grinning fool, but he already can’t wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he has to go, but he hesitates before leaving. Taako is nearly glowing under the moonlight and the glittering brim of his hat, and the silvery beads in his hair are little stars against the gold of his braids. Kravitz remembers the warmth of Taako’s hands on his, alive and radiant. He feels the sudden urge to lean in and kiss Taako before he takes off, and he almost asks if Taako would let him. Then he remembers that as much as Kravitz had enjoyed that brief touch, Taako hadn’t liked the feeling of his cold skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t see Taako again for what feels like a very, very long time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just really need you guys to understand that the necromancer sounds like Theresa Caputo but very, very drunk. This is important to me. </p><p>Tiny interlude of angst coming up in the next chapter, but I promise you we'll get back to Kravitz staring at Taako with hearts in his eyes very soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hunger comes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Eternal Stockade is now an island in the middle of a vast lake of fluid obsidian. The viscous liquid covers everything but the great stone structure, as thick as tar, reflecting like oil and colder than anything Kravitz has ever felt. It takes everything he has to fight free of it, and he hauls himself, panting, onto the island. He summons his scythe from the ether. He begins slashing at the black tar still clinging to him, and dark hands stretch out from the lake, grasping for whatever part of him they can reach. He’s learned enough from experience to quickly hack away at them long enough to run into the Eternal Stockade. The sound of the door slamming behind him echoes back from the stone and steel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz is still gasping and shivering by the time he gets the last of the black tar-like substance off of him. He’s never seen anything like it, whatever it is. It’s black and endless, destroying everything it touches. It’s not just spreading languidly, either. It reaches out, teeming with hungry hands as black as a void, pulling itself forward, dragging itself over everything. It’s a tidal wave of destruction, and the Astral Plane is already nearly drowning beneath it. Kravitz can only guess that the Material Plane is next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz takes a few moments to breathe, but he knows he can’t stay. He needs to get back to the Material Plane and try to find some way to stop this. He swings his scythe through the air to tear through the Astral Plane into the living world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since the Raven Queen gifted him with the scythe, nothing happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz tries again. He tries a third time. Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic rises in him. His heart pounds. His breathing picks up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz drops to his knees and frantically rummages through his cloak. His body feels like it’s absorbing the chill of the building the longer he stays. His hands are shaking. He can’t reach the pockets. The Stone of Farspeech is inert and useless when he tries Taako’s frequency, and again for The Raven Queen’s. He’ll never reach Taako right now, but at least he has another way to contact his queen. If the Stone won’t work, this will. He finally manages to grab five of the Raven Queen’s feathers and he spreads them into a circle in front of him with trembling hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz’s magic calls out to his queen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hits Kravitz all at once, and he crumples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s trapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s colder than he’s ever been, in life or in death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz curls into himself and weeps. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You only have Griffin to blame for this. I don't make the rules.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taako and Kravitz are reunited.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kravitz is kneeling in the centre of Phandalin on a ground made of sapphire, no longer alone. The warmth of the Material Plane is a shock to his skin, and Taako is there</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>windblown, grinning, and beautifully </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There are a million things that Kravitz wants to say, and he can’t make a single one of them coherent. He’s seen a hundred years of them all fighting to keep the Hunger at bay—a hundred years of Taako fighting, Taako laughing, Taako crying, Taako </span>
  <em>
    <span>living. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taako, Taako, Taako. It’s an inferno in Kravitz’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz has missed Taako more than life itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…How did you do that?” Kravitz asks, because it’s all he can get out right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako lets out a trembling sound that’s half laugh, half sob, and he’s running towards Kravitz. And Kravitz might have been dead for a long time, but he knows what someone looks like when they want to be kissed, especially after they’ve just saved the entire universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz thinks of the cold of the Eternal Stockade and the chill that clings to him and promptly panics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups his hands around his mouth and starts blowing air, but it’s useless. The warmth just isn’t there anymore. His lungs and his breath are as cold as the rest of him, and his hands and lips stay chilled. Taako grabs his wrists and pulls his hands away, and Kravitz starts frantically thinking of spells he could use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Kravitz says desperately, “ I— I wanna— I wanna warm up my face. I don’t want it to be cold and weird—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Taako is kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz has never understood people who describe kisses like fireworks before, but gods, he knows now. He feels like his entire being is lit from the inside out. It’s explosions, fireworks, flashes of colour—it’s everything he’s ever wanted in his entire existence. Too soon, Taako pulls back. Kravitz’s eyes flutter open and he finds himself leaning forwards into Taako’s space, a flower helplessly following the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Taako says, “uh, long story short it was— I was rad. How do you still look this good? You’ve been locked in like mud or tar or something in the Astral Plane, you look fantastic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako runs a hand over Kravitz’s hair, almost tentatively, fingers delicately lingering on the golden decorations clipped onto the dreadlocks. Kravitz feels a little like crying. He laughs instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot of work to look this good,” he jokes. With Taako this close again, he’s giddy with relief. “Taako, I was trying to get out to get a message to you. I thought— I thought you were gone. I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>was gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako steps back, tugs at his own tousled golden braid, and says, “Well, you’re not that far off. Uh, it’s...you’re right, there has been a terrible loss that you should know about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Taako drops whatever glamour it seems he’s been holding on to. His skin is flushed and alive, but it isn’t blemish-free anymore. He has a few spots, and there’s a small, faint scar tracing into his hair from his left temple. His hair is less like shining gold and more like summer wheat. There’s something different about the line of his jaw now, and there are dark circles under his eyes that even smeared makeup can’t hide, as if he hasn’t slept for days. Taako is different, but Kravitz still sees everything that he fell in love with. There’s still faint lines next to his eyes when he smiles, even though the smile is forced at the moment. The freckles are still there, thank the gods—a constellation of stars across Taako’s face. His eyes, framed by fewer lashes and not nearly as made-up as they were for their date, are still bright with life. It’s undeniably Taako at his very core, and Kravitz is struck with the sudden and strong desire to kiss him again, but if he does, he feels that he’ll never stop, and Taako looks like he still wants to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I just wanted to be honest,” Taako says, still pulling at his messy braid. His ears are pressed to his head. He starts rambling quickly. “I didn’t wanna catfish you or anything. This is Taako today. Um, I had a bad run in while I was saving the world again, and this is what I really look like. And I just wanted you to know that. In case this changes anything for you, personally. I thought you should know now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz softens instantly and reaches for Taako again, taking him by the hands in an effort to stop Taako from yanking on his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taako,” he says, smiling, “I...was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you, before some weird light told me a story about your one hundred year journey through existence where you were fighting for a century to save the world.” Kravitz cups Taako’s face in his hands as gently as he knows how. “I love you, Taako, and at this point, I think that everyone in reality is going to love you after hearing your story, and... nothing’s gonna change that.” He huffs out a laugh and pulls Taako into a hug. He’s radiating warmth like a bonfire, and Kravitz desperately wishes that he could send some of that comforting energy back. From the way that Taako clings to him, the elf doesn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was actually a test,” Taako says, his voice muffled from where he’s buried his face in Kravitz’s shoulder. “Your face is a skull half the time—so I just wanted to make sure we— yeah, no fucking kidding. Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz laughs and presses his lips to Taako’s forehead. It’s enough, for now. They’ll have time to talk properly later, and there’s still a bit of world-saving to do. In the process, Kravitz also finds out that Taako has a twin sister, and she’s a lich, but he’s sure they’ll get back to that at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, the warmth in Kravitz’s chest is as steady as a hearth, and he feels like he’s come home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Consistent chapter length? Don't know her. </p><p>Got a little inspiration from <a href="https://youtu.be/KCxp6zBS0LQ">this animation</a> by Asaethiel on youtube, because soft forehead kisses are everything to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Raven Queen is very invested in Kravitz's relationship with Taako. Kravitz realises just how much he's changed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You always did get attached rather quickly,” the Raven Queen muses, tapping her empty teacup with one long, inky finger. Her talon-like nail clinks against the delicate china. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he says, mostly for something to say. Kravitz takes a sip of his tea and settles in with his back against the canvas chair and his bare toes buried in the sand. The ocean stretches out before him, blue meeting blue along the horizon. The sound of the waves is broken only by their soft voices and the cries of the seagulls overhead. With every breath Kravitz takes, he can taste salt in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you picked someone, of course,” his queen continues. “You hardly allow anyone close to you. Istus was always telling me to be patient, but it was difficult to remember patience when I could see such pain in you.” Kravitz makes a noise of protest, and she says, “I’m no fool, my raven. I know pain when I see it, and you cannot endure forever with nobody at your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have friends, you know,” Kravitz says with a small smile. “I do talk to the other reapers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many of those friends know you as I do? As your Taako does?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz stares into the last dregs of his tea and says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are happy with him,” his queen says. She turns her glowing red eyes to him. “I can tell. It’s as if a weight has been lifted from your shoulders—one that was given to you so gradually that even you could not tell when you took all of it upon yourself.” She pauses, then says, “One that was easy for me to miss at first, and impossible for me to take from you once I had seen it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t—that’s not—” Kravitz says. He needs a moment to think. The silence breathes between them, broken only by the gulls crying out above them. He thinks about the loneliness he has been carrying, and the distance he has been keeping between him and the world, and the aching in his heart. He thinks about the way that Taako has wrenched a door open and drawn him out into the world again, and the way the elf has met him step for step. An argument and a bet. An honest conversation. A dropped glamour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need you to take that weight,” he says. “I didn’t expect you to, or want you to. I don’t want Taako to, either. But I think he’s just...I think he reminded me that I don’t have to carry it in the first place. I didn’t mean to take it on at all, but it just sort of...happened? Like, I woke up one day and realised that I had kind of pushed everyone out. And I—I tried, okay? I tried, with you, with this,” he gestures at the ocean sprawling out towards the distant horizon, “but it’s like. I mean, I think I forgot how to be close to people. If you hadn’t started it, if you hadn’t pushed me...I don’t think I ever would have thought about Taako, never even considered him. I never would have gotten to where I’m at now. With him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence returns, and this time his queen’s eyes stay on him while he fidgets with his teacup and stares out at the ocean. Eventually, the Raven Queen reaches over and refills his cup. He takes another drink. It warms him all the way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s quite something,” his queen says, refilling her own cup with a careful hand. “He and his friends have saved the world many times over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, he’s going to be very popular. If you want to lock that down, you might want to put a ring on it. ” She settles back in her chair and takes a calm sip of tea while Kravitz spits his drink out over the sand. He has to take a minute to cough up the rest, which he’s accidentally inhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask him to marry me just because I’m worried someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>will get there first,” Kravitz says, hoarsely. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and uselessly dabs at the tea stains forming on his clothes. He gives up and waves them away, and the suit construct is flawlessly clean once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to ask him someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Kravitz turns his cup around in his hands. He stares at the filigree skull painted near the inside rim. “Well. I mean, it’s a little early to be thinking about that, isn’t it? Or, you know, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” she says, amused. She sips her tea. “I thought you were going to say something else. Don’t mind me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz squints at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so invested in this?” he asks suspiciously. This reeks of a bet of some kind. He should know. He’s the one who usually makes them with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seems to be weighing something in her mind, and she’s quiet for a long time. Kravitz lets her think. He’s nearly finished a new cup of tea before she answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you before, my raven. I want you to be happy.” He can see the curve of her lips peeking out from beneath the raven skull of her headpiece. She’s smiling softly.  “He seems to bring that out in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help but smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stretches out between them like the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may also have a wager going with Istus. When will I get to meet him properly? I may have to adjust my bet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz sighs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say goodbye to the angst, because it's all found family shenanigans from here on out. </p><p>I'm trying to post the last of this fic before my classes start up again, so it'll be finished soon! I probably miscounted the chapters, so I might not reach 12. I ended up combining and editing a few things so we'll see how it goes, but I'll change the chapter count to a question mark and figure it out later. Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments. They're really keeping me going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz finally gets the shovel talk from Lup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kravitz strikes a deal with the Raven Queen and goes back to work with two new partners. Lup and Barry, despite their highly illegal time as liches, are great people and fantastic bounty hunters from what he’s seen. Lup, understandably, reminds him a hell of a lot of Taako. When the twins are in the same space, Kravitz can almost feel them feeding off of each other, egging each other on. They’re explosive together, sometimes literally, and Kravitz learns not to be surprised by what he comes back to when they’re left alone. Sometimes it’s a full banquet meal, and sometimes it’s a smoking hole in the wall of Taako’s new house with scorched spell notes scattered around. There’s no way to predict which one it will be, and Kravitz is on first-name terms with the local hardware store staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when the twins are apart, Lup is a firecracker. Kravitz doesn’t think there’s a barrier in existence that can get between Lup and where she wants to be. She blasts through everything in her path like a rogue battlewagon, and she has a streak of showmanship to rival her brother. She only cares what people think as long as it suits her, and once it doesn’t, the world has no choice but to get out of her way. There’s something refreshing about someone who just doesn’t give a fuck, and it’s something Kravitz loves about Taako and her both. She’s loud, unapologetic, and so much like Taako that it sometimes makes Kravitz’s head spin. Lup leans a little more towards the chaotic side than Taako, though; she seems to delight in taking things apart the hard way to see where the limits are instead of her brother’s more delicate process of figuring out how they work in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup is not made for subtlety, but Barry balances her out perfectly. He’s quieter, and certainly the more grounded of the two. He’s also got a dry sense of humour and an endless amount of patience stored in him. Kravitz has yet to see him shaken by anything, but he supposes a hundred years of the twins would make it hard to do. Kravitz still, however, has to look the other way when Barry gets into his “research”. Barry insists it’s theoretical. The way Lup cackles in the background is not reassuring in the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup and Barry make a terrifying team during training, volleying spells and covering each other’s backs with an ease that can only be born out of years of practice. As Kravitz spars with them, any victories on his part are as hard-won as theirs are. As the weeks drag on, he learns the gaps that they leave, only visible to him from his own years of fighting, and he’ll be able to fill them when they finally go from sparring against him to working with him. Even the most capable necromancer won’t stand a chance against the three of them, he’s sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first job he brings them on is easy, though, so Kravitz stands back and lets them put the fear of the Raven Queen into a budding necromancer. They’ve got it handled, and he’d rather kick his feet up and watch the show. Lup and Barry keep their mortal forms at first, and Kravitz assumes they’re waiting for a dramatic reveal. He can’t say he disapproves. Lup is entirely too gleeful about the whole thing, and Barry seems content to stand by her shoulder, hovering threateningly over the cowering wizard, who swears up and down that he’s done with necromancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” the wizard says, wringing his patchwork hat in his hands, “I won’t do it again, okay? Promise! You can take the books with you and everything, and I haven’t cast any of the spells or nothin’, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup gives him a particularly wolf-like grin and sends a quick flame spell off to the bookshelf. The stacks of books ignite. Kravitz breathes a sigh of relief when he realises that this means Barry won’t be able to take them. The wizard squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he says, “my comics were in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I give a shit?” Lup says, and she shifts into her reaper form. Barry follows suit. “You mess with that stuff again, you’re gonna get a personal visit from yours truly, and I’m sending a Fireball straight up your ass before I </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop that sorry ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the Eternal Stockade. You get me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard nods so quickly that Kravitz wouldn’t be surprised if he made himself dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, crystal clear, lady, no dead stuff, definitely gonna stick to water magic, you ain’t gonna see me again, promise—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Lup says. She puts her elf form back together. The wolf’s smile is back. “Glad we could figure that out. Hate to get blood on the new uniform, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave the wizard to scrape together whatever’s left of his dignity. A quick hop through a rift and they’re back on the Astral Plane, where Lup breaks down, laughter spilling out from behind the hand pressed to her mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man, did you see his face? Pretty sure he pissed his pants, Barold! Oh my god, babe, I fuckin’ love this job!” She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to burn the books,” Barry grouched. “I could’ve had a look first, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barry,” Kravitz says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theoretical purposes!” says Barry quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Kravitz says. “Either way, well done, you two. I’ll let you know when the next job comes up. Until then, you’re free to spend your time however you want.” He thinks for a moment, then adds, “As long as it doesn’t include necromancy. Definitely no necromancy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theoretical purposes!” Barry says again, as if it will somehow make Kravitz believe him this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Barold, go on without us,” Lup says. She slings her arm over Kravitz’s shoulder, and she’s warm somehow. He doesn’t know how she’s doing it, but he’ll have to ask one day. “Tell my brother we’ll stop by in a minute. I’m assuming Bone Boy here is gonna join us anyways since Taako is there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz would be embarrassed by how transparent he is, but he can’t be bothered. He’s faced the end of the world. He’s not going to deny himself the opportunity to see his boyfriend, no matter how much that boyfriend’s sister ribs him about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as Barry disappears into the Material Plane, Lup drops her arm from Kravitz’s shoulders and plants her hands on her hips. She stares him down, and that wolfish grin is back on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kravitz,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says. “Looks like you’re dating my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz tries not to be too nervous. He’s been expecting this conversation for the last few weeks. He’s fairly sure that Lup likes him already, but he’s also seen the strength of her Fireball spells, and he’d be a fool to forget the things she’s done in the name of love long before he ever met her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you know this already,” Lup says conversationally, “but my brother and I are really close. Womb to tomb to death beyond. You feel me? And if you don’t know him well enough to know that much, I expect you to walk the fuck out right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrow, and Kravitz realises that she expects a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says, “I mean, I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she says. “And you should also know that the last guy that fucked with him is on my eternal shitlist. Goes without saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Kravitz nods. He doesn’t know who she’s talking about, but he figures that’s something Taako will have to tell him one day if he ever wants Kravitz to know. He also figures that whoever it is will be on the wrong end of Lup’s Fireball one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re on the same page,” Lup says. “Now, you’ve got a few years on me, not gonna lie, so I doubt you’d believe me if I said I was gonna kick your ass if you hurt him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz secretly thinks that she’d have more of a shot than she knows. He says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not just me, right? Barry’ll definitely have my back, and I fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>guarantee </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mags and Merle are gonna want in on that action, and so will Lucretia and the good Captain. And if you think you can fuck with one of the Seven and not get the absolute shit kicked out of you, you’ve got another thing comin’, I’ll tell you that. If Taako doesn’t take care of things himself, you can bet your sweet bony ass that we’re gonna do it for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup claps her hands together, the wolfish smile fading into a more genuine one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really glad we had that talk,” she says sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too? I think? But you have to know, I really, really don’t want to hurt Taako. I want him to be happy. I think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to be happy,” Kravitz says, and wow, this is getting a lot more honest than he intended. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, and I don’t want to imagine a future without him. And I—I don’t want to hurt him. I already had to imagine the world without him when the Hunger came, and I never want to do it again. But if that’s what...If he ever gets to a point where he doesn’t want me in his life anymore, I’m gone. If that happens, if he doesn’t want me there, if he doesn’t want to tell me for some reason and I’m hurting him by staying, you can tell me. Any of you can. And I’ll go. I just...I need him to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup blinks, and Kravitz gets the feeling that he’s surprised her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, slow your roll for a sec,” she says, grabbing his arms, and hey, look, he’s shaking. That’s fun. “Look, my brother doesn’t do shit by halves, okay? You got the shovel talk because he picked you and you’re in it for the long haul now, so you might as well know it. And...you know, also maybe because I’ve always wanted to give that speech. And because you basically married into this fucked up family, and you should probably know just how fucked up we are right off the bat. But this wasn’t, like, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he isn’t happy with you or anything. It seems like you’re both pretty invested, which, so good to hear, man, you don’t even know. I’m just saying that if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt him</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> then </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming for you, with my entire batshit crazy family behind me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz lets out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says, “that sounds fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, really glad we had that talk. Now let’s get back to the boys and watch Magnus try to make dinner. We should probably get there before Barry brings the chicken back to life. It’d be really annoying trying to get it in the oven if it’s floppin’ around on the kitchen floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a...that’s a joke, right?” Kravitz says. “I can never tell when it comes to Barry and necromancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. You think Taako is gonna let that shit fly in his kitchen? I think not.” Lup slaps him on the back just a little too hard. Her arm latches around his neck and she uses the other to call her scythe and open a rift. “But seriously, we should get back before shit goes down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step through the rift together and they’re immediately greeted by the smell of warm chocolate chip cookies and the sound of good-natured shouting. Lup quickly kicks her boots off, unlatches her arm from Kravitz’s neck, and disappears from his side immediately. She’s attached to Taako in half a second, leaning into his space and trying to snatch a still-hot cookie from the plate in his hands. Kravitz wanders over too and drops a quick kiss on Taako’s cheek. Taako’s tiny flicker of a smile and the way his pointed ears flick forward are the only reactions to it, and the elf goes back to shouting right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just shove the chicken in the oven naked, you heathen!” Taako yells towards the kitchen. “That bird gave its life for your dinner! Show it some goddamn respect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you what spices to put on it!” Magnus shouts back, out of sight but as loud as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told you already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I can’t find them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a spice rack! Three guesses what that has in it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, I found that, it’s right on the counter, I’m not a total idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the problem?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not labeled! It’s just a bunch of ground up brown stuff surrounded by ground up red stuff and some green flakies!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Taako mutters. He hands the cookie plate to Lup, who takes it and quickly shoves two cookies into her mouth. Taako darts off into the kitchen. Lup follows, carrying the cookies carefully. She lifts them out of Barry’s reach as she passes by where he’s seated on the couch and messes up his hair roughly. Barry halfheartedly tries to straighten it out, but it’s a lost cause. On top of the new case of Bad Hair Day, he’s still wearing his jean jacket indoors, because of course he is; Lup put a skull patch on the left shoulder a week ago that Barry hasn’t been able to get off yet, even with spells. To complete the look, Barry is wearing slippers with faces that look like an unflattering cross between a bugbear and a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lup give you the talk?” Barry asks when they’re the only two left in the living room. Kravitz sits on the opposite end of the dark green couch and begins unlacing his dress shoes. He could just vanish them since they’re part of his construct, but he prefers doing things the old fashioned way if he has the energy for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did,” he says. He kicks his shoes off and tucks them off to the side of the couch. “I kind of saw it coming, to be honest. I’m surprised she didn’t corner me earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Barry says. “I told her if she scared you off, Taako would never talk to her again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt she believed that for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not really. He might not talk to her for like, a month tops, because, I mean, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lup</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she knew it would make Taako mad, and they really aren’t so good at being apart right now, so it got her to slow down and think about it before she pounced.” There’s a glass of lemonade on the coffee table in front of the couch, and Barry grabs it and takes a long drink. “I’m guessing she held back a bit on the promises of doom because of that, so, yeah. Again, you’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kravitz says a little belatedly. “You know, she’s pretty terrifying when she wants to be.” He’s thinking of that wolf’s grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Barry sighs dreamily. “She’s great, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz thinks of Taako’s feral smile when they had first met in the lab, and he can kind of understand how Barry feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sudden crash from the kitchen, and someone that sounds suspiciously like Magnus screams. The twins laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duty calls,” Barry says. He heaves himself off of the couch. “Say, uh, Kravitz?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry stuffs his hands into his pockets, looking uncomfortable, but still says, “For sticking around. I know we’re...uh, we’re a lot.” He gestures towards the kitchen, where the laughing continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz thinks of Taako, alive and bright in the sapphire wreck of Phandalin, and says, “I don’t think I could have made any other choice.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kravitz is a Soft Boy and he gets confused sometimes, but we still love him. </p><p>Only a few more chapters to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz and Taako are sickeningly cute. A cat joins the family. Also, fuck Susan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Krav, babe, I love you so fuckin’ much, but we are not getting a cat,” Taako says. He’s mixing white chocolate-macadamia nut cookie dough in a big bowl with Mage Hand while he chops up the vegetables he’s going to be using for dinner. He’s done in seconds, and he washes his hands before he turns to look at Kravitz again. Kravitz plants a kiss in his hair and manages to scoop a bit of cookie dough out of the bowl before Taako smacks his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She belonged to the necromancer we went after today,” Kravitz says, chewing his stolen snack. “I really didn’t want to leave her alone—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a giant </span>
  <em>
    <span>sap.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and the Raven Queen would take her, but she can’t really stay in the Astral Plane. Besides,” Kravitz says, and here’s the trump card, “Lup wants to keep her, too, but she can’t be with her often enough and she would end up feeling guilty about it, so I thought maybe you could fill in while we’re all out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako folds in half and drops his face onto the kitchen counter. He groans loudly and dramatically, which is how Kravitz knows he’ll say yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re emptying the litter box,” Taako says. His voice is muffled from the way his face is squished onto the counter. “I’m not touching it. You can’t make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kravitz snatches one more blob of cookie dough and pops it in his mouth, but Taako’s head comes up at the last second and he’s caught. There’s mischief and a touch of murder in Taako’s eyes. Kravitz runs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako, much like his sister, shows absolutely no mercy, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kravitz only makes it as far as the living room before he’s caught.  He’s tackled onto the couch, laughing. Taako flops on top of him, clearly fighting a smile, and Kravitz feels a little ember making its home in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Taako says, “you’re such a dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” Kravitz says breathlessly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Taako replies quietly, unknowingly fanning that ember into a fully-fledged flame. “I really fuckin’ do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz lets that sink in. Lets himself really enjoy the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he says, “So we’re keeping the cat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can keep the damn cat. But I swear to god, you’re cleaning up every hairball that thing hacks up onto my carpet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” says Kravitz instantly. “Lup will drop by soon. She’s got Daisy with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako narrows his eyes and searches Kravitz’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy?” His long, pointed ears twitch. “Wait, you didn’t know I was even gonna say yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Lup. You were gonna say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you guys could at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had a choice here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...we asked?” Kravitz says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sound like ripping silk from the corner by the clock, and Lup and Barry step through a rift and into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, chucklefucks?” Lup says loudly. She’s carrying a white bundle of fluff in her arms. Barry is still skeletal, and Daisy is watching him warily. “Barry told me I’m not allowed to make any pussy jokes, so I’m magnanimously holding back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry sighs and sends his scythe away. His cloak disappears, the bones get covered, and he stands looking human once more. He’s wearing the denim jacket again. The skull patch is still there. It’s slightly singed, but Kravitz knows that this is from him trying to get it off and not from the recent fight with the necromancer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the final death comes for me, please tell them I tried,” Barry says, partly to Kravitz and mostly to any god that might be listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup ignores him and carefully drops the cat onto the floor. She thankfully says nothing about the way Taako is still draped over Kravitz like a self-warming blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fuckin’ adorable,” says Lup, crouching down to watch Daisy better. The cat sniffs at the carpet delicately. “I love her so much. Look at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get some cat stuff from Fantasy Costco,” Barry says. He opens another rift. “Stay out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s an angel!” Lup says. “She couldn’t cause trouble if she tried!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking to you.” With that, Barry is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy’s like, the best cat ever,” Lup says. “Susan’s cat’s got nothin’ on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako’s ears flatten against his skull. His head shoots up from where it rests on Kravitz’s chest and he yells, “Fuck Susan!” He scrambles up off of Kravitz and the couch, his eyes fiery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Susan do?” Lup asks. Kravitz is getting better at reading her, and she’s definitely about ten seconds from going next door and giving that woman the scare of a lifetime, even though none of this really shows on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tried to give me a maple fudge brownie recipe!” Taako says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of confused silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...maybe she’s being friendly?” Kravitz says eventually. “I mean, she probably knows you like baking, so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my recipe,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taako seethes. “She took </span>
  <em>
    <span>my recipe </span>
  </em>
  <span>from </span>
  <em>
    <span>my cookbook</span>
  </em>
  <span> and added some stupid mint drizzle on top of them. Like, who even puts mint on top of </span>
  <em>
    <span>maple fudge?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz bites his lip and manages not to laugh. Lup covers her snort with a cough. Taako is too busy raging to notice any of it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>insulted </span>
  </em>
  <span>my lemon poppyseed pound cake? She said it was too dense. Like I’m gonna trust her opinion when she puts fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>mint </span>
  </em>
  <span>on </span>
  <em>
    <span>maple fudge brownies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mint! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup recovers enough to say, “Susan, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Susan,” Taako agrees. “Now I’m gonna go put those cookies in the oven and you’re gonna keep an eye on the furry beast that has invaded my sanctuary. If you let it on the kitchen counter, I’m burning this whole place to the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako storms off to the kitchen, and Lup and Kravitz take one look at each other before they’re laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man,” Lup says, “I thought I was gonna have to cut a bitch. Shoulda known it was Taako being weird about baking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kravitz says, “I told him to be a good neighbour and take something over, but I guess that backfired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spectacularly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup is still giggling and muttering under her breath when Barry steps through a rift with an armload of cat supplies fifteen minutes later. He freezes, and then moves slowly and carefully to place the bags on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lup, babe, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mint,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says, and starts laughing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Susan,” Kravitz says knowingly. Lup completely loses it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Barry says. “So where should I set up the litter box?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FUCK SUSAN.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz goes to family barbeque night and finally meets the rest of the family properly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Candlenights is a big thing with the IPRE crew. It’s coming up fast. Kravitz hasn’t celebrated it properly in years. It makes for an interesting combination. Kravitz is currently trying to cover his nerves by keeping his hands busy, petting Daisy where she sits in his lap. She likes to sit there now that he has a heated blanket to cover his legs. She’s not a fan of his chill, and Taako is her favourite person by far, but she enjoys the blanket, and Kravitz is happy to have it, too. It reminds him of his beach retreats with the way the warmth lingers for a little while after he stands and walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to get them,” Kravitz says. His fingers glide over the pristine white fur on Daisy’s back. She’s incredibly soft, and he can feel the rumble of her purr. “I mean, I know Barry and Lup well enough, but I don’t see the others that often, and it’s awkward every time, and I’m the reason Merle lost an arm, and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, that was on Mags. He was a little chop-happy with Railsplitter from the get-go. It was only a matter of time before someone lost a limb, you get me?” Taako takes a seat next to him on the couch and curls up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t exactly give you guys much of a choice,” says Kravitz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako waves a dismissive hand. His nails are painted dark green this week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Merle’s over it. He’s like, the most chill guy ever. And he’s weirdly into plants, so the tree arm is probably, like, a Thing for him, and oh boy I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to think about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, just apologise so he can be all ‘no sweat, man’ and you can stop beating yourself up over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitely going to apologise,” Kravitz says. “And I still have no idea what to get any of them for Candlenights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beauty of dating, Krav, is that I can slap your name on whatever I get them and we call it a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do that,” Kravitz insists. “I feel like I should try to get to know them and get them something on my own. And...they’re important to you. I need to at least try with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako sighs and tucks his feet between Kravitz’s leg and the heated blanket. He nudges the cat in the process, and Daisy stops purring and eyes him for a moment. She seems to be debating on whether she wants to go over to Taako’s lap, but her blue eyes slide shut again and the purring kicks back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Taako is quiet, his face soft. It’s hard to catch him off guard, but Kravitz thinks he’s done it entirely by accident. Taako shakes it off almost as soon as it settles into him. “Hey, it’s fine. We’ll talk about it for a bit, look around. We’ve got a month to find some bomb-ass presents. I’ll even help you.” Taako’s face lights up. “Hey, you should come to family dinner tonight at the Director’s. Meet the crew properly. That’ll help for sure. Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz crushes the initial panic that rises in him and says, “Okay. That sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how Kravitz finds himself surrounded by almost the entirety of Taako’s family for the first time. It’s barbeque night, held in the backyard of Lucretia’s place under a climate-control spell. Even in the middle of winter, the yard is blanketed in a gentle summer heat. The grass is a welcoming warm green, and it springs back under their feet with every step. The leaves on a great oak tree rustle softly under the whims of a light breeze. Under the tree, there is a circle of painted deck chairs, wooden and sturdy, none of them matching but all of them decorated. They look hand-made and hand-painted. The winter sun, enhanced by the spell to remain strong and golden, dapples the chairs in patches of light through the leaves. If Kravitz had to choose a spot for a picnic, this yard is certainly ideal. He wonders if Lucretia maintains it year-round or if this is only for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the family barbeque that’s happening, Kravitz has met most of Taako’s family individually at some point, at least briefly. He’s very familiar with Magnus, who drops by frequently, and he’d like to think they’re something approaching friends now. Kravitz is usually conveniently absent when Merle drops by, but they’re friendly enough in passing. The others, he has no idea about. He only knows them from what he’s seen of the century Taako has spent with them. Kravitz assumes that if he’s managed to win over Lup and Barry, the rest won’t be so hard. He also knows that shit tends to go a little sideways whenever Taako and his family are around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, before he can even get comfortable, Lup whisks Taako off to the kitchen inside the house, and Kravitz is left alone with Merle. The dwarf seems comfortable enough with this. He’s got an easy smile and the line of his shoulders is relaxed. He’s also holding a bright orange drink with a paper umbrella sticking out of it, and his lime green button-up t-shirt has garish yellow flowers printed all over it. The shirt proudly proclaims “LIVIN’ ON ISLAND TIME” in bold letters on the front pocket. Kravitz kind of hates it, but he guesses that’s kind of the point in shirts like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Merle says gruffly, “you want a drink or something? My party points are off the chart and I make a mean margarita.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kravitz blurts out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You don’t drink, or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About the arm. Your arm, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle stares at him blankly, his remaining grey eye blinking slowly like he’s trying to work something out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hold on,” says Merle. “Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t—I wasn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, it’s fine.” Merle takes a sip from the tiny straw stuck into his drink. “I forgive you, by the way. New arm’s actually pretty cool.” He wiggles the soulwood fingers of his right hand, and a cluster of flowers blooms on his shoulder from underneath the short sleeve. “I feel even closer to Pan, too, so that’s a plus, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Kravitz says, wringing his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine! Water under the bridge! You took an arm, we got off the bounty list after all the death crimes, and we’re square!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s how it works, but thank you. I’m still sorry. And I promise you definitely get to keep whatever limbs you have left as far as I’m concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle is quiet for a moment, and Kravitz thinks he’s said the wrong thing and maybe it’s still a little too soon to joke about it. Of course, then Merle surprises him by letting out a hearty, full-bellied laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man, you’ll fit right in,” he says, grinning and slapping Kravitz on the arm. It seems like he means it as a friendly gesture, so Kravitz tries to ignore the strength behind it. Lup hits way harder, anyways. “I’m gonna go get you a drink. You look like a whiskey man, am I right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle wanders away without waiting for an answer. Kravitz lets out a slow, steady breath and rubs at what might be the beginnings of a bruise. He barely has a second before a heavy arm drapes over his shoulder and shakes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kravitz!” Magnus says far too loudly. He smells like whatever beer it is he’s holding, and there’s a damp patch on the front of his shirt that says he’s already spilled part of his drink. A large grey deerhound follows at his heels—Johann, if Kravitz remembers correctly—panting and grinning in the way that only a happy dog can. Magnus makes a gesture with the hand holding the beer, and Kravitz and the dog have to dodge sideways to keep out of the splash zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Magnus,” Kravitz says. Kravitz gives the dog a good scratch behind the ears, and Johann leans against his leg and sits on his foot in thanks. Merle slides by and slips a tumbler of whiskey in his hand with a wink and walks off again. Kravitz takes an experimental sniff, but it seems safe enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, what kind of pies did Taako make? He won’t tell me and he’s guarding the pie containers like a chest full of gold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No chance. I’m pretty sure Taako will kill me if I spoil the surprise.” Both of them are apple and caramel—Magnus’ favourite—and Kravitz has been looking forward to them since they came out of the oven an hour before he and Taako arrived. They had smelled amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus knocks back what looks like half of his drink in one go. It’s both very impressive and a little concerning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you’re not allowed to be on Taako’s team later—you know, in case it’s team stuff— so I already called dibs on you. Also means we’d have Lup, ‘cause her and Taako aren’t allowed on the same team either. Sometimes we have to split them up if anyone else is gonna have a chance at winning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz has missed something, because he has absolutely no idea what Magnus is talking about. The man takes one look at his face and his expression turns to one that reminds Kravitz of a kicked puppy. The actual dog, at least, looks happy enough. He’s still sitting on Kravitz’s black brogues, occasionally bumping him with his nose for more scratches. He’s also sniffing curiously at Kravitz’s jacket. Kravitz hopes he smells like death in a good Astral-Plane-scent kind of way and not the bloody corpse kind of way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, man, Taako didn’t warn you about family game night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game night?” Then Magnus’ words sink in and he says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Warn </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus scratches the back of his neck and won’t meet his eye. Kravitz thinks about what that means and knocks back the entire finger of whiskey in his tumbler. It burns all the way down his throat, leaving a delightfully warm trail behind. He’s going to have to get another finger or two so he can actually enjoy it next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Don’t worry too much, though. Lucy said no more Monopoly after Cycle 26, and Davenport won’t let us play Clue with him because Taako and Lup both cheat. Oh, and no poker or blackjack. Because, you know, the twins, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much? I mean, they cheat at everything, probably, but like, those are the only ones we can catch them on. I’m pretty sure they cheat at charades, too, but they might also be a little bit psychic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup and Taako, who are just coming up behind Magnus, each lean on one of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we aren’t,” they say in eerily perfect sync. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus yelps and spills the rest of his beer. Johann wisely leaps out of the way before his fur can get soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But charades! And Password!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those aren’t banned yet,” Taako says cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, and that makes you less psychic?” Magnus goes for another mouthful of beer but finds his cup empty. He frowns at Taako and Lup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” they say as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Taako continues, “Cap’nport says the burgers are almost ready.” He turns to Kravitz. “He’s an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a barbeque.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And coming from Taako, that’s a huge compliment,” Lup says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way over to the chairs under the great oak tree. Merle immediately claims the ugliest chair Kravitz has ever seen, covered in crudely-painted flowers and neon colours that rival the horrible shirt he’s wearing. Davenport and Lucretia remain standing by the barbeque. Lucretia is holding a plate in one hand that Davenport is dropping the finished burgers on, and her other is holding a very full glass of red wine. She looks over when they pass by and she smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just about ready,” she says, raising her wine glass in greeting. “Everything else is on the table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one replies, but Taako grabs Kravitz’ hand and drags him over to what must be his chair. It’s painted with fuschia that blends into a deep royal purple and then into a true sapphire blue. There are golden stars, and when they get close enough, Kravitz can see that they’re glowing faintly. An occasional shooting star makes its way across the back of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so, uh, Lucretia is gonna wanna meet you at some point, but I’m gonna pass on that and just hang out over here,” Taako says. “Me and Lup and Barry have our spot here, but we had to get you one of the dining room chairs ‘cause we haven’t made you a lawn chair yet. You have to decorate your own, pretty sure it’s a law or something. We’ll have to do that some time. You know, when it’s actually summer and not wintery fake-summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him you could just sit in his lap, but he got all blushy,” Lup says. She plops into her own chair, which is decorated with glowing flames in reds and oranges over a black background. “It was fuckin’ hilarious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Lulu,” Taako says. He still drags Kravitz’s chair flush against his own, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz sits and Merle is suddenly handing him another tumbler of whiskey to replace the empty one. He hadn’t even seen the dwarf get up. Party points, indeed. Magnus plunks down into a chair that’s been stained a beautiful golden brown, and there’s a running dog carved into the top. Little paw prints trail down the sides. Johann settles in the grass next to him, resting his head on his paws and waiting patiently for the scraps that he knows must be coming. Barry’s chair is next to Lup’s, of course. He’s got a skull and crossbones on it, and Lup has clearly helped with the flames that climb up the black chair—just like hers, though in blue this time. Barry is not sitting in it. Instead, he’s sitting on the narrow strip of grass between Lup and Taako, flipping through a small book that he’s apparently been keeping in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No work at Family Barbeque Night!” Magnus says when he catches Barry. He lunges over and tries to snatch the book, but he’s too slow. When Barry moves out of reach, Kravitz catches a glimpse of the cover and frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he sighs. </span>
</p><p><span>“Theoretical purposes,” Barry says automatically. Lup snorts. Taako smirks. Magnus looks a little worried. Merle ignores them and drinks his neon orange concoction. Kravitz, for a moment, regrets every single decision that has made Barry </span><em><span>his </span></em><span>problem. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Barry is saved from a lecture by the last of the burgers making it to the table and the commotion of everyone preparing their plates. Magnus’s dinner is a truly terrifying mountain of a double cheeseburger surrounded by salad, coleslaw, and some fries smothered in what looks like barbeque sauce. The stack of napkins Merle hands him on the way past with his own food make a lot of sense considering the obvious mess Magnus is about to make. Taako and Lup sprawl into their chairs with loaded plates, enjoying the warm summer weather provided by the spelled dome around them. The late-day sun glints off of Taako’s hair like a shifting wheat field, and his gold rings flash on his fingers when he gestures wildly as he speaks. Kravitz feels that little ball of warmth in his chest, and an affectionate smile makes its way onto his face. </span></p><p>
  <span>Kravitz is making his way back to Taako and the others when Lucretia pulls him aside. He’s pretty sure he’s in for another shovel talk. Lucretia smooths down nonexistent wrinkles in her robes and clears her throat delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’ve met properly before, Kravitz, but Taako has mentioned you every time I see him,” she says, holding out a hand. She has a warm, firm grip that Kravitz can respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t,” he says, “but the others have mentioned you to me, too.” He doesn’t specify Taako, but he can tell by the slight tightening of her lips that she catches the omission. It’s not that Taako doesn’t ever mention her; it’s just that he’s admitted that he’s still angry with her most of the time, so she’s not someone he speaks about the way he talks about the rest of his family. He tolerates her, for the others, but she’s only ever been by Lup and Taako’s place when she’s invited by Lup. Taako almost never speaks to her beyond a curt hello. Lately, he adds a quick “how have you been,” but it’s stiff, like he’s forgotten how to be polite to her. Lucretia’s replies are always hesitantly hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I have no right to ask anything of you,” Lucretia says, hands still smoothing over the silvery periwinkle fabric of her robes, “but I...well. Look, I’m no fool. I’m not part of Taako’s life anymore, not really. And I can hardly expect you to believe me, but I really do want him to be happy. I’d give you the threatening talk,” she says wryly, “but I expect Lup has gotten there already, and I hardly have the right after how much I’ve hurt him. So I suppose I’ll just say this: I’m glad he found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz shifts his weight and thinks for a moment. Lucretia seems content to let the silence rest now that she’s said her piece. She reminds him of his queen in a lot of ways. The quiet strength and the weight resting on her shoulders are something they both share, but there’s a layer of sadness to Lucretia that he doesn’t think she means for him to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And while it’s, uh, definitely not my place...he’s told me what happened,” Kravitz says. “And, you know, I’ve seen a great deal of it, too, with the Day of Story and Song. I can’t pretend that I know what he’s thinking most of the time, let alone about you. But, well, he’s...trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucretia’s smile is a small, tentative thing, but it’s there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs and says, “I certainly don’t feel like I deserve anything when it comes to him, but I won’t argue with his choices either way. I’ve taken enough of those away from him as it is.” She blinks and seems to startle herself out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, I’ll let you get back to Taako. It’s good to see him happy again. I think you’ve got a lot to do with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz doesn’t know how to reply to that, but thankfully she walks away. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts and returns to the others. Lucretia and Davenport have joined them, though he sees that Lucretia deliberately places herself furthest from Taako. Her chair has a lovely silvery-blue filigree tracing its way up the back. Davenport’s is stained a deep mahogany colour, solid and strong. There’s rope around the back of it, meeting at the top in a complicated sailor’s knot that Kravitz doesn’t recognise. Stars fall over the back of it, yellow-gold against red wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz tries to go to his own chair, but Taako immediately pulls him down to sit on his. They’re wide chairs, but with two of them, they’re pressed close enough that it’s easier for Taako to fling a leg over his and lets them tangle together. It must be cold, especially in contrast to the summer weather around them, but Taako doesn’t comment on it. He and Lup are arguing about non-invasive uses for charm spells, and Kravitz lets himself relax and absorb the warmth radiating from Taako and from the sunlight filtering through the oak leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but like, you could use a lower spell slot or adjust the spells,” Lup says around a giant mouthful of food. “Turn that shit down from twenty to like, four or five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no,” Taako says, flicking a hand dismissively, “too unreliable. It’d be easier to just, like, create a new spell. Magic always goes for the strongest possible execution, yeah? You gotta find the right...waves, I guess? And there’s no tracking that shit. It’s random chance, homie, and most of the time you can’t control any of it. More likely to go for a little nudge and end up going way overboard. I just want, like, a teensy nudge, you know? To convince people to let me into places I probably should not be. Like an evil lair. Or a really swanky party. And then have them not squeal on me as soon as the spell wears off because hey, I just had a real good argument going for me and it wasn’t really that weird of a thing for them to do what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could put a—I dunno, a cap on the spell,” Lup argues, licking ketchup off of her fingers before going in for another bite of burger. Her hands get ketchup on them again right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, like a limit on how powerful it gets?” Barry asks, looking up from where his nose had been buried in that damned book again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, man,” Taako says, picking up a french fry only to wave it around pointedly. “Do you have any idea how hard that shit is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry shrugs, and Lup’s face scrunches up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t say it’d be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s easier to make a new spell, that’s what I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just scrap the whole thing and start at square one.” Taako sits back with a smug expression on his face and turns back to his neglected food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a sec,” Merle says, “you’re talking about creating a whole new spell though. Like it’s easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins turn identical blank looks on him, and he curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Magnus says, “this is why we can’t leave you two alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blank looks turn into mischievous and borderline evil smirks. Kravitz abruptly remembers that these two are probably the strongest magic users in the Material Plane, and for all of their childish banter, they’re also the smartest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Limiting it would probably require the creation of a new spell anyways,” Lup concedes through another huge mouthful of food. Taako’s eyes light up in the most horrifying way, and Kravitz suspects that the house is going to be a mess of notes and experiments the next time he comes home from a job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one wants to weaken their own spells anyways,” Merle grumbles. “Pointless if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely didn’t,” Taako says. “Besides, it could probably be used on other people in a fight if it’s just a general spell limiter. Most of the stuff that already exists weakens spells instead of limiting how strong they get, and anything straight-up limiting it would have to pit your magic against the strength of their spell, and that could get a little shaky. Getting a block on it, no strings attached, no questions asked? That kind of shit would require, like, an item with the spell put into it, maybe. High level, real strong. More trouble to make, too, that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This doesn’t seem to bother Taako at all. In fact, it looks like the gears are already turning in his brain. Lup looks thoughtful in a way that usually spells trouble in loud, capital letters. Kravitz is going to have to put in an order for new drywall for the third time this month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move on, thankfully, and the caramel apple pies are brought out and cut into generous slices. Taako teases Magnus about the man being too excited, but Kravitz notices that he cuts him an extra large slice anyways. Magnus looks like he might cry, and he goes back for seconds. The general mood gets a bit more intense as the group begins to argue about what game they’ll play tonight. Merle’s suggestion of Go Fish wins, and they take turns in four-player rounds. The twins target each other viciously, Magnus’ poker face is horrendous, the trash talk is endless, and Kravitz’s sides hurt from laughing. They all lie about the cards they have, but it seems like the rules reflect that. If they ask twice, you have to tell the truth; if you have the card, you hand it over. If not, the accuser misses their next turn. Lup and Taako never lie to each other, presumably because they’ll never get away with it. They do, however, lie to everyone else. This, for Taako, also includes Kravitz, who’s good enough at reading Taako to tell when he’s lying at least half of the time but flounders for the rest of it. Kravitz used to have one hell of a poker face in life, but it’s hard to remember how to use it when it’s all he can do to keep from grinning like a loon. He’ll have to get a handle on that if he ever wants to win, but winning doesn’t seem to be the goal, however competitive they seem to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows this because Barry ultimately wins after everyone else is so busy going after each other that they forget about him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters to go! I'm almost done editing them, but it may still be a couple of days for the last two. Thanks for all the support so far. You're all so sweet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Candlenights arrives, along with a ridiculous amount of cuddling and another family game night of chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you gave Barold a book on </span>
  <em>
    <span>necromancy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taako says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theoretical purposes,” Barry, Lup, and Kravitz say together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s wrapping paper strewn about, both on the floor and under the Candlenights bush, creating a major fire hazard around all of the candles that no one but Kravitz seems concerned about. They’ve already decimated the frankly absurd amount of macarons that Taako made just for Candlenights, and the end of the holiday week means that there’s very few treats left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole family is gathered in Lucretia’s huge living room. Angus is already reading one of his new Caleb Cleveland novels by the fireplace, his curly mop of hair the only thing visible above the cover. Lucretia and Davenport are nearby, sipping at glasses of wine and cognac respectively, and chatting quietly. Magnus is rolling on the rug with his deerhound; the dog is currently trying his very best to lick every inch of Magnus’s face. Merle is keeping a wary eye on Barry, whose fingers are twitching against the cover of his new book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup is sprawled halfway across her brother’s lap and half across Barry’s, uncoordinated and lazy from the mulled wine . Her sweater is absolutely horrible, covered in brightly-coloured candles in clashing colours that flicker with what (hopefully) only </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>like real flames. When Lup gestures widely, the flames flare up and she teeters precariously until Barry reaches over to steady her with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako is tucked against Kravitz, a long line of warmth at his side. The elf is illuminated by the fireplace, and even wearing the ugliest cat sweater in the world, he’s the most beautiful thing Kravitz has ever seen. Taako is bathed in golden light, ethereal and magical. Untouchable. Except here he is, pressed against Kravitz like it’s the only place he could ever want to be, his hands wandering over to softly tug at the beads in Kravitz’s hair when he needs that extra bit of Kravitz’s attention. Kravitz is more than happy to give him anything he wants, and the attention he asks for is all his either way. It takes Kravitz a moment to tear his eyes away from the gold flames reflecting in Taako’s eyes in order to address Barry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But really,” Kravitz says, “please be careful with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it secret, keep it safe,” Barry says solemnly. He clutches the book to his chest. “Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No spells, no—no </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands-on </span>
  </em>
  <span>research, no experiments. I mean it, okay? The Raven Queen doesn’t know I gave you that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kravitz!” Lup screeches suddenly, almost tipping off of Barry’s lap. Barry and Taako both make a desperate grab for her. “You went behind Bird Mom’s back for this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup looks at him seriously for a moment and then says, “I fuckin’ love you. If I wasn’t soul-married to Barold, I’d be all over that right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako pokes at her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Dibs. And I’m definitely not trading you for Barold, no way. The jean jackets alone are gonna put me into an early grave, they’re awful.” Taako reaches over and pats Kravitz’s face as if to reassure him that he’s not abandoning him for Barry. He’s not looking and he nearly takes out Kravitz’s eye with his clumsy movements. Kravitz catches his hand and gives in to the urge to lace their fingers together even under Lup’s knowing gaze, and Taako plants a messy, loud kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are so gross,” Lup says from her boyfriend’s lap as he runs his hand through her hair. Kravitz charitably says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute,” Magnus says from the floor. Johann is settled next to him now, his head resting on Magnus’ lap, and Magnus is petting the greyhound in the overly-careful way of the truly tipsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would,” says Merle. “You’re an incurable romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad thing!” Magnus says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle just snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a little more idle chatter before it turns to family game time. Angus finally tucks his book away somewhere safe and comes to sit on the floor in front of Taako, and Lucretia and Davenport come over with newly-filled drinks. They settle on Password, but there’s so much argument over teams that they decide not to bother with them. Instead, they make a pair every round on Angus’ suggestion. Davenport opts out and creates the list of passwords instead. By the time they’ve figured things out, there’s a bowl filled with little slips of paper in the centre of the coffee table with everyone gathered around. Davenport hangs on to the notepad and pen. He offers to keep score based on whether or not they can make their partner guess correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup and Taako insist on taking the first round. Lup takes one look at the slip of paper, barks out a laugh, and says, “Lightswitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watermelon,” Taako says immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup tosses the paper slip to Davenport, who dutifully writes down ten points for each of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Kravitz says. It isn’t a question, but Magnus says, “Psychic,” in a knowing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry is next with Lucretia, and it takes him five words to get her to say, “butterfly.” Magnus is only two words in before Kravitz guesses that his word is “fire.” Merle turns out to be awful at the game, and no matter who gives him clues, he never guesses the right word. Magnus is hit-and-miss, and he gets a lot more misses as the night drags on. Lucretia is good, but she’s no match for Taako or Lup when they step up to the plate. Angus is good at the game, but he keeps second-guessing himself and sometimes it takes him longer than he actually needs to get it right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz is doing well with the others, but he knows Taako best, and it’s easier with him. He and Taako go through at least five rounds without needing more than two guesses. They’ve all steadily worked their way through the bowl of prompts, and Taako insists on taking the last round with Kravitz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz plucks the final strip of paper from the bowl and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Susan,” says Kravitz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mint,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taako says with loathing, flattening his ears to his head like an irate cat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Susan,” Lup chimes in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz hands the paper over to Davenport. The others clearly come to the conclusion that it’s better not to ask, but Angus looks like that decision is causing him pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the score, Captain?” Merle asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davenport’s fantastically-groomed moustache hides most of his smile, but it’s definitely there. Lucretia leans over his shoulder and checks the sheet. Something she sees sets her off into a fit of giggles, and Davenport hides a chuckle too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says, “As much as I hate to say it, Taako won with 158 points.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A great cry of protest goes up while Taako whoops. Johann, dozing in front of the fire, is startled awake and begins barking. Magnus shushes him with a few words and a quick pat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lup’s in second with 156 points,” Davenport says, “then Angus is in third with 127.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, pumpkin,” Taako says to Angus, ruffling his curls. The boy’s answering smile is wide and bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many points did I get?” Merle calls across the room. He’s over by their makeshift bar pouring himself a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“23,” comes Lucretia’s deadpan reply, followed by a roar of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to all those party points?” Magnus cackles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many points did you and Barry and Magnus and Mr. Kravitz get?” Angus asks Lucretia, adjusting his glasses. The others have finally gotten him to abandon most of his formality, but Kravitz still has trouble convincing him to drop it with him. Taako sometimes gets called “sir” still, but it seems more like respect overriding affection when it happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barry got 123, Kravitz is at 102, and Magnus got 101,” Lucretia says, reading over Davenport’s shoulder. “I’m at 114.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rematch!” Merle calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a collective groan and Lucretia, in a very firm voice, says, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can lose on another day, Merle,” Taako says, flopping against Kravitz. “I am fully planning on going home with my boyfriend—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross!” Lup and Barry shout together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and sleeping for the next three days,” Taako finishes pointedly. “It has been a long-ass day and I need, like, some R-and-R type Taako time, you get me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to help make dinner earlier—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus, honey, you burnt the potatoes last time. I’m not letting you anywhere near my epic Candlenights spread. We gotta end this week on a high note,” Taako says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help next time!” Angus says, bouncing where he sits on the floor. “I’m getting really good at using spices more, just like you said! And I didn’t burn any of the pancakes last week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you did really great, darling,” Taako says. “Maybe I’ll put you on, like, gravy duty for the next big dinner and we’ll go from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angus looks a little disappointed, but Magnus whistles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty big deal. I haven’t been allowed on gravy duty for years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Angus puffs up and the smile returns. Kravitz catches Magnus’ eye and is met with a quick wink. Taako has been—not careful, exactly, but limited about what he teaches Angus in the kitchen. Kravitz had asked him about it once, since the boy seemed to want to learn so badly, but Taako had shrugged in a nonchalant way that meant it was a big deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a kid, okay?” Taako had said. “He’s had to deal with a lot of grown-up shit already, but he’s still a kid. I’m gonna teach him how to cook more stuff, you know, eventually, but a kid needs to know how to make, like, pancakes and shit. Not a full dinner spread. He can help, but, uh, he needs to start with the small stuff. He’s got adults to do the big stuff and he can go read his kid books and learn his kid magic and maybe just chill for a bit. Wait till the big boy pants actually fit him before he tries to put ‘em on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz had wanted to melt at that, but he had settled for pressing chilled lips to Taako’s warm hair and pretending that Taako hadn’t just dropped a piece of his heart into the air between them and warmed the whole of Kravitz’s in the process. Kravitz thinks now that the others must feel the same way. They act like children themselves, sometimes, but it’s magnified around Angus. The teasing has now gentled out into something familial, and Angus gives as good as he gets now that he’s comfortable. Angus is brilliant, but he connects with them more than other children his age, and it seems like the gang has collectively decided that they need to act like children to compensate. Kravitz thinks it’s an excuse sometimes, but what does he know? He’s just here to watch the madness and order the drywall when the walls don’t survive the shenanigans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako, even during Candlenights, insists on checking Angus’ spellwork before they all part for the night. He acts like it’s a test, but Kravitz gets the feeling that he’s giving Angus the chance to show off a little. Taako has been teaching Angus to summon beautiful twinkling lights with Prestidigitation, and Kravitz is pretty sure the elf chose it because of the way Angus’ eyes lit up when he’d seen his mentor use them to play with Daisy one day. Taako’s lights are bright and glittering, and they flick through every colour of the rainbow. Angus’ stay silvery and white, and there are fewer, but they’re just as bright as Taako’s. Everyone gasps and congratulates the boy, and Taako ruffles the boy’s hair one more time while telling him to keep practicing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting good, though, sweetie,” he says. “You got the basic spell down already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone is getting ready to head out, Taako bundles the boy up against the cold Candlenights weather, fussing without actually fussing, gentle in a way that no one but the people who know him would notice. Angus notices; he lets Taako wrap a gigantic yellow scarf around his neck until only his glasses and those wild curls peek out from under it. Angus’ smile is smothered by layers of fabric as Taako rambles about fragile humans and Lup wrestles the boy into his coat via her own brand of rough care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” says Angus, muffled by the scarf. He sounds like he’s laughing a little, but it’s hard to tell when he’s drowning in winter gear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta be warm, right?” Lup says. “You had a hat, right? Where’s the hat? And mittens, those are a thing—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring them, Lup,” Angus says. He’s definitely laughing. “Auntie Grace is gonna come and get me at the door, I don’t need to be outside for long anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angus’ aunt isn’t really his aunt, but an older cousin from his mother’s side. When she learned Angus was in the area and (largely) unsupervised, she had first thrown a fit and given Lucretia a good dressing-down for hiring a child and putting him in danger. Then she had brought Angus home, consulted with the family, and taken him in so that he could stay near his newly found friends. After all, even Auntie Grace had to acknowledge that once you save the world together, you can hardly be separated. Angus had still been grounded for a week, during which Taako had been sulking and denying that he was sulking the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auntie Grace drops by to collect Angus right on time, only sparing a few minutes to wish everyone a happy Candlenights and to chat with Lucretia for a moment. The two women, now that all that save-the-world business is settled, are fast friends, and Kravitz knows they have standing dinner nights at least once a month. They’re currently arranging the next one while Taako casts a warming charm on Angus’ scarf. He clearly thinks he’s being subtle about it, but the mulled wine is still taking its toll and he’s not as quiet about it as he clearly thinks he is. Angus catches Kravitz’s eye and pulls the yellow monstrosity out of the way to smile at him. He doesn’t say anything about the charm, but Kravitz can tell that he’s noticed. Nothing gets past that kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, everyone!” Angus says to them. “Have a great Candlenights! And thank you again for the presents!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome,” Lucretia says, and then winks. “Stay warm out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angus and Auntie Grace leave for the night, and the rest of the gang follows one by one. Magnus is the next to go home. He crushes everyone into crushing, lingering hugs. When he gets around to Kravitz, it feels like there’s a real danger to his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz and Taako are the next to leave, and as much as he likes Taako’s family, it’s nice to step through a rift and come home to the quiet of their house. Lup and Barry aren’t due back for another hour or so, and this also means the quiet will last. They settle into nighttime routines, and Taako sits at his vanity while Daisy winds her way around his legs. Taako chatters about the new dress-cloak that Kravitz got him for Candlenights—a stunning royal purple number trimmed in sapphires and gold —while he takes off the last of his makeup and brushes out his hair for the night. Kravitz doesn’t know much about fashion outside of suits, but he remembers seeing it and thinking that it would suit his boyfriend perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it,” Kravitz says from where he sits on the bed. His nighttime routine is a lot shorter than Taako’s, but it gives him time to just watch Taako and listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, natch,” Taako says. He runs the brush through his hair “I mean, obviously I was gonna love it. You definitely screwed up, though, babe. Now the standards for next year are through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>roof</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz thinks about family dinners and the way he hasn’t felt the cold all day and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you might want to put a ring on it </span>
  </em>
  <span>and says, “I honestly don’t think that will be a problem, but I’ll keep it in mind.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't mess with Auntie Grace (she and Lucretia would get along very well once they get past the whole endangering-my-tiny-baby-cousin thing). Also, Kravitz is a giant marshmallow of a reaper and he loves his boyfriend so much and you know he's already thought up twenty different ring designs by the end of the week. </p><p>Only one more chapter to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carey and Killian are getting married, and Kravitz reflects on his newfound family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carey and Killian are married on a bright, sunny day. The event hall is gorgeous, with elegant lines of architecture and flowing drapes hanging from the ceiling. Taako is tucked away in the kitchen somewhere, preparing what Kravitz knows is going to be a knockout wedding dinner, and the rest of them are out making sure everything is absolutely perfect. Merle is talking a little extra pep into the flowers decorating the beautiful arbour that Magnus has built for the brides while Magnus excuses himself to go and find Carey one last time before everything gets started. As they get closer to the ceremony time, Kravitz finds himself getting a little restless, and Barry apparently notices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I saw Lup head to the kitchen, and Taako should still be working on dinner,” Barry says. “You wanna go see what they’re up to? Kick ‘em out of there before it gets going out here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Kravitz says, probably a little too desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wander through the beautifully-decorated event hall and back towards the kitchen, and Kravitz hears Lup and Taako talking, even over the sound of chatting wedding guests who have filled the entrance room around the corner. The kitchen door is open, and Lup and Taako are standing by the stove. Taako is wearing an apron over his clothes, and his hair is tied back with a ribbon to keep it out of the way as he works. Everything else about him is wedding-ready, and he and Lup have coordinated in matching red and gold outfits. Lup is wearing a neatly tailored suit and a cape over one shoulder, and it’s the most dressed-up Kravitz has seen her. The jacket and skirt under Taako’s apron are in the same style—bright red, trimmed in sparkling gold filigree. Taako’s cape hangs on the coat-rack, ready to go as soon as the apron comes off for the night. Kravitz takes a moment to admire the picture, and Barry seems to have the same idea. It takes the man a moment before he steps towards the door and ducks his head in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, they’re getting started soon. We should probably get out there,” Barry says, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup perks up at his voice, her ears flicking up briefly. She snatches up a canapé off of a nearby tray and shoves it into her mouth, chewing quickly as she walks over to Barry and loops her arm through his. She turns back to Taako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just kidding about the sauce, by the way,” she says. “You’re doin’ great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lup winks and drags Barry off down the hallway towards the rest of the guests. Taako keeps stirring the sauce on the stove in front of him, and Kravitz walks in to stand behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t miss it, okay?” he says, hooking his chin over Taako’s shoulder. “They’re definitely going to want you there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako hums and hands him a spoon instead of answering. Kravitz dips it into the sauce and samples it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, that’s good,” he says. He tucks his head into Taako’s hair and breathes in the scent of Taako’s shampoo. “I’m really looking forward to next week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Taako says. Kravitz can hear the smile in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise not to take you anywhere, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>spooky,” he says jokingly, stepping around Taako so he can get a look at his boyfriend’s face. He tries to be reassuring, at least. The Astral Plane can get unpredictable and strange in places, but he hasn’t got any of those places in the plan for their vacation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz has actually been planning this trip for a while now. The Raven Queen still wants to meet Taako properly, especially since she’d found out that the Lady Istus had already had the pleasure. He’s still a little afraid of introducing them. The Raven Queen loves her gothic aesthetic just as much as she loves the occasional oddities of the Astral Plane, so there may be an interesting first meeting involved. Kravitz has told her they’re coming. He’s requested that she rein herself in. She has promised nothing, and has explicitly told him so with a frighteningly thoughtful look in her eyes that is strangely reminiscent of Taako’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz is sure Taako and his queen will get along. He’s only a little afraid of what will happen as a result.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip is partially an excuse to introduce Taako to the Raven Queen and to show Taako his home, but a lot of it is that Kravitz just really wants to spend more time with Taako. His boyfriend had made noises about wanting a beach vacation, but he had seemed willing enough to go along with the trip to the Astral Plane instead. Kravitz, secretly delighted at the idea of beaches, has changed the plan a little as a surprise, though Taako doesn’t know it yet. Kravitz has never told Taako about the beaches he visited, about the warmth settling briefly into his skin before the chill reclaimed him, about the isolation of all the years before he met his boyfriend. It’s something he wants to share with Taako now, and Kravitz plans to take him to those beaches after they finish in the Astral Plane. He feels ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako—brave, incredible Taako, unfazed by the thought of anything being too spooky for him—says, “You know what, I’m a big boy. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz leans in and presses a quick kiss to Taako’s lips and says, “I know you are. I’ll save you a seat out there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz makes his way back into the hall, where everyone is getting seated, and finds Barry and Lup again. He saves the spot between him and Lup for Taako, who slips into the hall a scant two minutes before the ceremony starts, the cape on his left side and his hair loose from the ribbon again, curling around his shoulders in wheat-gold waves. Lup has her arm over Barry’s shoulder, and she nudges Taako with the other when he comes to sit beside her. She leans over and whispers something in Taako’s ear. He smirks and whispers something back. Lup laughs. She turns to Merle, who’s standing at the podium and getting ready to officiate the wedding, and waves. As soon as he looks her way, Lup flashes him the okay signal and winks while Barry snorts out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz takes a look around the hall and feels the warmth build in his chest. It’s been there all day, as steady as the fireplace at home, fed by the people around him that he’s come to see as family—the family that Taako has given him. He realises that he hasn’t felt chilled all day, all week, all month even, and he turns to look at Taako, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Kravitz slips his hand into Taako’s, warm and grounding. The smile grows as Taako looks back, and his answering smile is enough to make Kravitz melt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz thinks of everything he’s seen, everything he’s been through to just to get to this moment. His birth, his death, his revival. Years of loneliness and cold isolation. A hunt gone sideways, and an elf with a sharp tongue and a sharper smile. Pottery and a date and an honest conversation. A field of sapphire and the end of the world and a kiss made of fireworks and magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz looks back up at the podium, thinks of the ring sitting in his drawer at home, and smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ladies, gentlemen, and other esteemed members of the nobility—we've made it to the end!</p>
<p>Thank you all for the support! I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was mostly self-indulgent, so I'm glad others could enjoy it as well. I'm not sure what's on the list for next time, but hopefully I have some time between classes to write more one day. I have a lot of other fics in my head (don't we all?) and I've got some I'm looking forward to writing sometime soon. In the meantime, stay safe and healthy, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>